Son of Chaos
by TheLoneWolf101
Summary: Xavier Clemente-Edwards, the leader of his school's soccer team, swooned over by the ladies and looked up upon by kids. But some events triggered he's the one and only demigod son of Chaos- the first and strongest god in Greek Mythology- making him the strongest demigod in this generation, but his powers comes with a price- he will be Chaos' champion in an upcoming war.
1. I

I. My Best Friend Is A God

* * *

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Sorry for the inconvenience there's just a major plot and character editing since I sorta wanna make the story more exciting…

Also I apologize if my English is bad since I'm not from America…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek Mythology, credit goes to the ancient Greeks, who had high imagination

Now! On with the story!

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

Perfect…

Is a word strong enough to describe my life…

It's too good to be true…

I mean... sure I have some problems but not those kind of hard to deal with.

It's mostly about grades, projects, and that kind of stuff.

How could I say that my life is perfect?

Well, my mom owns a very successful delivering company, I have an adopted brother Josh, younger than me for two years, my mom found a great smart guy to marry five years ago and he have a daughter which Josh and I immediately got close with.

I have friends… lots of them. I have two best friends, Ephraim Alistair and Kenneth Todd, we do crazy shit every Friday and Saturday night.

I'm single (Well, I guess it's not so perfect after all…), and a lot of girls are hitting on me. Especially Brittany, she can't give me a single break from her antics on trying to be with her since I became popular on my 10th grade.

Well, that's about it.

About my real dad…

I never really knew anything about him. Mom said that he's really important. Like 'government official' important, making me wonder who and where is he. I never really want to meet him anyways. After all these years if he wanted to visit me he could've, but no. He didn't.

He didn't even bother to send a lousy child support when mom isn't the owner of the company yet.

Hey! She earned it!

Now where was I?

Oh yeah… ranting about my dad, the only thing he gave me was a dog tag with a metal-engraved wolf's face looking at the person in front of me as a pendant. I wore it every day, when people look at me they immediately recognize me.

Weird, huh? Maybe this pendant is rare or something.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. Welp! Here it goes!

I'm Xavier Clemente-Edwards, eighteen years old, captain of the soccer team of our school, Haven's Wolves.

And, as I have said earlier, I am swooned over by the ladies. Not that I'm bragging.

That's pretty much all I am. Soccer team captain, a good brother to my not biologically related younger siblings, a chick-magnet, an average smart guy, and a guy who helps the house maids take the trash out during the night.

Yep, that's me.

"Xavieeer!" Skye- my step sister- called out, causing my train of thoughts to disappear. "Huh?" I replied, turning my direction towards her direction, in other words to the front seat or the seat beside the driver's seat. She stared at me in disbelief, "The light's been green for the last five seconds" she said pointing to the stop light in front of us. "Oh…" I muttered before landing my foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

School's first day is, as usual, a bit boring. Well, my other best friend Kenneth isn't here due to his family having some business stuff. Also he is such an energetic early bird, and I speak from experience…

I know what you're thinking from the last words I said.

First of all, I'm not gay. Second we had camping in my house's backyard.

Then, just then, interrupting me from my train of thoughts, someone tackled me to the ground while I am arranging my stuff. I pushed whoever is on top of me, while I was doing so I noticed that it's a girl…

Ah no! It's Brittany!

I pushed myself until I am back on my two feet, dusted my pants, and looked at the person who tackled me as she stood up.

Confirmed: it's the bitch.

"Xavier! You're back!" she said as she flung herself to me, wrapping her arms around my neck in the process. I just stood there, my hands in my pockets waiting for her to unwrap her arms.

After a few seconds, she let go of me and I immediately faced my locker and continued to arrange it. I could feel her pouting, "No greetings from my boyfriend?" she asked.

There I lost my temper.

I faced her anger in my eyes, "Look, _Brittany_, I made myself clear that I don't want to date anyone in the moment," I snapped, though I made it sure that I don't scream at her. "But it's been two years since Kayleigh-"

I tensed up and balled my fists at the mention of that name.

"Don't. Just don't… We could just be friends, if you got my attention, I'll let you know… but for now… I need consideration" I interrupted, facing my locker due to the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

* * *

Classes went great…

If only Brittany wasn't following me around like a homeless puppy.

At lunch I met up with Ephraim, Skye, and Josh at the same table we've been using since last year. "Hey guys," I greeted as Ephraim scooted to the left to give me some seat area. "How's first day?" I asked, "Fine… just-… God, I'm not an idiot!" Skye sighed, "Look, that moron of a jock who goes by the name Jared flirted with me… AGAIN!" Skye said throwing her hands up in the air to express how upset she is. I chuckled, "I'll make sure he gets the message," I said. "Good! Because if he tried to flirt again I'll make sure he can't create his descendants!" she said, stabbing the poor lasagna.

I cringed, "I'll REALLY make sure he gets the message," I said while staring at the poor food she's stabbing. I could already imagine its' tombstone.

R.I.P. Lasagna, cause of death: Stabbed mercilessly by Skye Terra Edwards.

I stared at my own lasagna. I poked my fork with it, not sure whether I should just give it to Skye for her next murder or I should just gobble it down.

Meh, the food here always tastes great. I choose the second option.

Half way across my lasagna, someone barged in our door…

And it's not human.

I never really got a perfect view of the monster but I could make out some parts.

It got horns, a really, really, buff body, a bull's head, and a loincloth.

It roared, but the people are already running for the second exit to even bother the roar.

Actually they do, the moment it roared people stood still for…

One…

Two…

Three seconds, before resuming their stampede towards the basketball court.

My group stood up as they were running from…

The Minotaur…

It's makes sense! Horns, bull's head-!

Wait… But the Minotaur isn't real. But then again it's in front of me.

I turned around and saw Ephraim holding a sword, a three foot long sword with a golden handle.

"I got this, Xavier! Go and help Skye to the court! I'll explain later!" he yelled over the crowd. I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately placed Skye over my shoulder and started running towards the court.

"Hey!" she protested, "I'm still gonna take a picture from Mr. Minotaur!". Just a few feet from the door something blocked it, I immediately pressed one foot in front of me to stop myself from running. I placed Skye down and began to observe the black wall.

It's like made of Obsidian.

I can't just punch it now, can I?

I turned around to see Skye staring at something in awe.

No, not something, but at someone.

I immediately looked to her gaze's direction. I saw Ephraim, summoning lightning bolts towards the beast.

Wait… Lightning bolts?

Then Skye seem to stare at the beast as if she's analysing it. After a while she grinned, "You son of a bitch… I got you covered now…" she said. I stared at her like she's crazy, "Uhm… you're not thinking of fighting that beast. Please tell me not…" I pleaded. She looked at me then shook her head, "I'll not fight it…" she said. I sighed, "But I'll be the tactician, and you… will be the pawn" she said. I tensed up.

What the?

"Move it! Help Ephy fight!" she exclaimed, "But-! But I got weapon!" I retorted. "Then what's that? A branch?" she said as she pointed to my left hand. I turned my attention to it, I'm holding a sword, its' handle is pitch black, the blade shiny as crap, and it's nearly four feet long. "Where'd this come from?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Doesn't matter! What matters is that you can help him now!" she said, I nodded before walking towards the bull-man but Skye stopped me by tugging at the edge of the left sleeve of my jacket. "His eyesight is bad… make him angry… he'll be blind" she said before giving me a nudge towards the direction of the beast.

I… don't get it…

How could that beast be mad since he already looks as feral as someone could be.

I placed the sword in my other hand (I'm not a leftie, okay?) and walked towards the beast.

By half way, I'm getting excited for no apparent reason and ran towards it. "Hey beef head!" I called out, it got a grip of Ephraim and flung him to one side, Ephraim hit his back on the wall and fell to the ground back first. "Agh! Gods dammit!" he cursed.

Gods dammit? Ain't that new!

It turned its' attention on me, I quickly thought of anything that pissed boys before. That pissed me before…

"I fucked your mom last night!" I screamed, echoing to the cafeteria walls.

Silence…

One… Two… Three…

"Moo?" it grunted. "I said I fucked your mom last night and she enjoyed it!" I replied. It, then, recklessly charged towards me, horns first. I didn't know what to do until Skye screamed something, "WAIT UNTIL THE LAST SECOND THEN JUMP, XAVIER!"

After she said that, exactly, the bull-guy got so close to me. I immediately jumped up and did a backwards rodeo. It thrashed and buckled but I held on its' back fur, which is hard since I have a sword on one hand. I saw Skye helping Ephraim get up, she placed one arm over her shoulder and staggered up. Skye and I had met each other's gazes for a second and she seems to send a message.

I saw her mouth two words, 'His head'.

My eye widened, the bull kept thrashing through and fro but I managed to face front. I'm now piggy back riding this bull, I grasped its' horn with my left hand and pulled myself forward. "You're going down!" I exclaimed then stabbed the back of its' neck. It froze.

Everything was silent except for my ragged breathing. Then I felt myself falling and I landed on my rump… no wait… I landed on some black sand.

Ephraim and Skye staggered towards me. "Wha-?" I started but Ephraim interrupted me, "it's the minotaur…" he said. "I know… but… isn't he-" I said but was interrupted, again, but this time by a different voice.

"Dead? Gone? None existant?" the voice said. We faced the direction of the cafeteria entrance and saw Kenneth. "Kenneth! Aren't you supposed to be with your familly?! You said you'll be gone for two more days?" I asked, he chuckled. "No 'How's it goin'?" he asked back, I shook my head. "My brain needs explanation right now," I said.

"I will give both of you an explanation but for now we must get out of here!" he said, I figured it's the best thing we've got for now so we followed him to the school's parking lot. Someone, a girl, waiting while leaning on the van's hood.

She got tanned skin, dark brown hair, and she looks familiar…

Then it struck me…

She looks _exactly_ like Kayleigh. But Kayleigh is dead!

"Meet my twin sister" Kenneth said, while opening the driver's door. The girl, then, opened the door beside the driver's seat. "You will know my name later… When we get to our destination" she said before getting inside. Skye and I looked at each other for a while before following the two of them.

* * *

_~(Skye's P.O.V)~_

"What's going on, Kenneth?" I asked.

Okay, I know that Kenneth and I never may have been _that_ close but we're still friends.

"First of all… I'm not Kenneth" he said.

My eyes widened. "Then are you one of-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Secondly, I am not one of those beast… My twin and I are from a higher level" he said. "H-Higher level? W-What do you mean?" Xavier stammered. "… Greek mythology is real…" he said, I looked at him like he just said he'll eat worms and maggots.

"I know, I know, you guys are shocked…" he sighed. "I'm Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, chastity, and the wilderness" the girl introduced. "Uhm… how do we know you guys aren't nut jobs?" I asked. "You're smarter than you think" Kenneth said.

"Uhm…" I muttered. "You never knew your real mom Skye, as for you Xavier, you never knew your real dad," Kenneth said. "How did you know?! You only knew Xavier two years ago and my dad his mom got married five years ago!" I exclaimed. "Yeah how?! You're not-"- Xavier gasps- "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" he exclaimed. "Wut?" I asked, "They're one _them_!" Xavier stated.

"One of what?" I asked, "Them!" Xavier exclaimed. "Them? Who's them?" I asked, Ephraim sighed. "Sorry about these two idiots Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis" Ephraim said. "I know it's one of their 'Them' jokes," Kenneth said. "Ephy! How could you keep calm at a time like this?! You're injured, we're about to be kidnapped, and Josh is-… Where's Josh?" I asked, feeling guilty that I forgot about Josh.

"Oh good God! Where's Josh?!" Xavier and I asked. "Josh has his own escort, but for now, my twin and I will escort you to the Compound," Kenneth said, saying as if the compound is a place. It is, sure, but he says it like it's a proper noun.

"Compound?" I squeaked. "It's where…"- Kenneth glanced at us by the small hanging mirror- "demigods like you are safe," Kenneth said.

I'll just call him Apollo at this point… since Apollo is the name of the younger twin of Artemis.

"We're demigods?" Xavier asked.

I think he's slowly accepting it. Therefore I should too!

"Yes… for now we don't know who your dad is Xavier, but your mom says hi, Skye" Apollo said.

"Who's my mom?" I asked, bracing myself for the truth. "The goddess of wisdom, wars, reason, and arts- Athena" Apollo said.

Silence…

"… But I'm not smart…" I said, "Hmm? Not smart? Champion for whole school spelling bee contest, straight A scores-" he said but I interrupted him. "That was six years ago… right now I'm like a normal kid" I said. "But you aren't… it's a talent, Skye. As for Xavier… you could be a kid of dad, Uncle Poseidon, or Uncle Hades. Or you could be one of the minor god kids… possibilities are endless!" Apollo said.

I looked at Xavier, he looks dejected. "Hey, you'll get to know who is your dad, your real dad. I'm pretty much sure he's not just gonna bail you now, could he?" I said, trying to cheer him up. He just gave me a small smile, though I could feel that it didn't lighten his mood.

"Meh" was all his reply.

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

We stopped in front of an empty lot.

When we got out of the car, Skye immediately spoke up. "Uhm… This is our destination?" she asked.

Apollo nodded. "There's some kind of magic blocking mortal sight from seeing this place…" he said. After he said that, I suddenly made out outlines of buildings. Then it appeared…

A compound- twice the size of Berry College. "This is the Demigod Compound- a place where demigods like you guys are placed in," Apollo stated.

The five of us entered the compound where some girls greeted us… or Apollo, Artemis, and Ephraim.

"Oh my gods! Are you hurt? Ephraim dear?"

"Lord Apollo! Sign my gladius!"

"Ephraim! Oh gods! Go to the infirmary, quick!"

"Lady Artemis, sign my bows and arrows!"

Skye and I were too busy scanning the surroundings for Josh to notice that he is actually behind us.

"Boo!" he said, making us turn around and tackle him to the ground. "Where the hell have you been?!" I asked, after we stood up. "Yeah! You got us worried!" Skye added. "Well, someone fetched me here. Weird part is, she's got grey eyes that reminds me of yours, Skye. Though hers show more intelligence than mischief" Josh replied, earning a playful punch from Skye.

"Ha ha…" Skye said, sarcastically. "I am not _that_ mischievous!" Skye exclaimed, Josh and I snorted. "Yeah right!" Josh said. "There's one time where you placed mayonnaise on our shampoo bottle causing us to smell nearly like mayo for a day!" Josh said. "Also there's one time where you turned up our heating device during summer for three hours and turning it off causing us to smell bad" I said. "And there's one time-" Josh started but was interrupted by Skye.

"Okay! Okay! I _might_ be more mischievous than I thought I am" she admitted.

"I believe you, three, are from the Edwards clan?" a voice spoke up behind me. I turned around, only to see grey eyes… like Skye's.

* * *

**A/N:** … I'm pretty much sure you guys know who she is…


	2. II

II. New Friends

* * *

**A/N: **… There are some One Direction bashing here at Skye's P.O.V so… I recommend you to skip it, Directioners out there! For Directionators… Skye's chapter is for you! Though it is only a moment…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek Mythology, Insurgent by Veronica Roth, and All Time Low!

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

"Yeah… why?" I asked. "I'm the goddess Athena, and I'm here to talk to my daughter," she said. "Uhm… who?" I asked. "Skye Edwards, my daughter" she stated, I moved to the side. "Er... Hi…?" Skye said, confused. The goddess smiled, "Hello, I'm here to show you where your room is and where your brothers and sisters are having their private meetings," Athena said.

"But-! Oh okay!" Skye said before turning to us and sighing. "See you later guys…" she faced Athena, "I hope…" Skye continued before walking off with the wisdom goddess.

"She'll be fine," Artemis said, I faced her. "Uhm… Okay… But… where will we…"- I pointed to Josh for a while then to me- "go? I mean-. We don't know who our godly parent yet so… Do I… Do I get to sleep outside for now?" I asked, Artemis only scoffed. "No, you idiots. Come on, I'll personally show you the way around this compound- though you'll have to use the train to go to your destination quickly…" she said.

It feels kid of bad when a goddess called you an idiot, but then again. She's a deity, she can do, say, and think however she wants…

* * *

_~(Skye's P.O.V)~_

My first hour as a demigod in the Demigod Compound… is awkward!

I just kept silent as Athena said things about the arena, library, mess hall/a cafeteria size of a two floored building, and other buildings which I didn't pay much attention to. Only what got my attention is the view outside. We're riding a train, guess what?

Thee moment Athena and I got in this train, cue bows. And the moment we both sat down, cue whispers, glances, and looks.

I feel awkward!

I'm not really used into the center of attention even if Xavier, my famous brother who is chased by nearly all the girls in the school, is getting all the attention in school thus some attention dropped on to me and some girls stuff their love letters for Xavier into my locker which every time I open it a waterfall of pink envelopes, some with lipstick marks on it, are landing on my feet.

Popularity- also has its cons.

We are now in the second building of the girl's dorm (there are five two-floored buildings, two are empty) and we stopped in front of the room with the numbers 7431 on it. Athena opened it revealing a girl about eighteen, blonde hair, slim though you could be sure that she can carry some weights, a bit tanned, and she is incredibly pretty…

She was reading a book entitled 'Insurgent' and the cover is a tree with leaves and a current of air encircling it. One of my favorite books!

She looked up to see who it was and immediately scrambled on the floor to give a small bow. "Lady Athena, what a pleasant surprise!" she stated, Athena smiled. "Greetings, I'm here to… introduce you your new roommate," Athena stated.

I was taken back.

I brought no clothes, no money… well- I have my wallet, ATM card, and credit card here- and no warning that I will live here!

"Excuse me?!" I burst out, Athena turned her gaze's direction towards me. "I think you… you might be mistaken, m-milady! I-… I'm barely introduced here! I'm like the new kid and I get to be roomie-d with a gorgeous girl like her who might be one of the bitchy cheerleaders in the typical high school life!" I said, panting from my sudden outburst. The girl just raised her eyebrow.

Athena only gave a small chuckle, "She is not like those… wenches from your typical high school life" she stated before walking to the door. "I better leave you two for your introductions, oh and Skye. I already told your dad and step mom that you three are staying here until the two of your brothers got claimed," Athena said before walking out, leaving me to be awkward with… this girl.

"Uhm… H-Hi…? I'm S-Skye…" I took a deep breath and gathered all my confidence that I have right now. "Skye Edwards, pleased to meet you!" I said cheerfully though I'm screaming inside. She looked at me from head to toe for a while, which by the way made me uncomfortable, before grinning and offered her hand out, expecting me to shake it which I did.

"I'm Simple Rodriguez! Howdy new roomie!" she greeted me, we placed both of our hands on our side.

An awkward silence fell between us for a while but she broke it.

"So… are you interested in anything? Bands, novels, T.V shows…?" she asked.

She's a kid of Aphrodite! She have the highest chance to like that gay-ass band who goes by the name of One Direction!

And worse… the band I actually like is… All Time Low!

And ATL and 1D have some past… arguments that's kind of still boiling right now… I think.

"I-I dunno… you're a kid of Aphrodite and well… you like that gay-ass… you like One Direction" I said, she immediately looked a bit hurt. "I do _not_ like that gay-ass band!" she replied. "R-Really?!" I stammered, she scoffed. "Ugh! I hate how the try so hard to be funny! They're- They're boring! They-! Ugh! Let's just say that I'm a rebellious, tomboyish, daring Aphrodite kid!" she stated, looking proud of what she is.

"Really?! You think they are gays?!" I'm grinning like an idiot right now, she is too. "I also like All Time Low!" she said, I gasped. "You-! Alex is sooo damn cute!" I stated, she raised her hands up a little bit and waved it. "Jack is soo cool! His-! His guitar style! Also I love their antics! They define crazy!" Simple said, "JALEX IS THE CUTEST PAIRING!" we both squealed before panting.

After a while, I spoke up. "Did we just became best friends?" I asked. She shrugged, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone like you who have same interests! Even better- we're roomies!" she stated.

I grinned.

This is going to be the best roomie- in fact she's my first roomie- I'm gonna ever get.

Thanks mom!

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

I feel… awkward…

For the first time in years, I feel awkward…

Sure Josh is here, but Artemis is leading the way.

And believe me, I've heard enough stories about her and men. And tell you what? It does NOT end happy!

… Even with her one and only lover who goes by the name- Orion.

Just a normal guy with high hunting skills, companion of Artemis in her nightly hunting, and eventually these two fell for each other and had some kind of secret chemistry only to be found out by Artemis' brother dearest- Apollo!

Well… let's just say that Apollo did some… deceiving causing Orion to die by the hand of his lover.

Sad…

Kind of Romeo and Juliet but Juliet can't do squat since she's the goddess of the moon.

And without the moon, world goes out into balance and well… as those nut jobs say in sandwich cardboard shirts- IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

The train stopped into a halt and the three of us, Apollo got some 'business' to do with the nymphs, and what greeted Josh and I are five three-floored buildings… more like mansions.

"Yo…" Josh whispered, I faced him. "What?" I whispered back, he smiled. "Wanna ditch the tour?" he asked.

Sure, we have ditched tours during field trips and manage to get back without being caught wandering around. But this time if we ditched the tour… let's just say I have a fucking hunch to never mess with the goddess in front of us.

"How 'bout no?" I whispered back. He pouted, "But this whole tour is boring! If you can even consider this as a tour! She's barely talking!" Josh stated, though our voice are still whispers. "Hey! Be glad she hasn't zapped us yet to kingdom come! They say she hates men! That's why she prefer the company of her own gender," I whispered back.

He looked at me weirdly, "Like she's lesbian? Dude, that's hot!" Josh exclaimed.

One problem… he didn't whisper this time.

We both stiffened and gazed over to Artemis for a while waiting for her to snap, summon her bow and arrows, and shoot us on our guts… or our wieners…

Instead she just faced us, a small smile on her lips though her eyes suggested she's pissed off.

"U-uhm… H-he said it…" I said pointing to Josh, he, then, raised his left hand. "Guilty," he said, "It's a good thing that I'm not in the mood for shooting something or else I would target the thing. Between. Your. Legs." she said. We both gulped, she turned her back on us and started to walk away.

Josh and I let go of a breath that we didn't know we held back, but she really have to look back at us, which made us tense up again. "What? You're not gonna follow me? I'll show you your dorm room," she said, shrugging at the same time as if nothing happened. Josh and I glanced at each other before catching up to her.

Upon reaching the second floor of the third building, we stopped in front of a door with the numbers '7411' imprinted on the door. Artemis opened it to reveal a room, twice the size of a family sized apartment, nearly empty. The only items in there are two beds on the two corners, some counters, a stove, cabinets on the foot part of the bed, and a double-door fridge. We walked inside to observe our surroundings.

"You two are going to be roommates…" Artemis spoke behind us, we both turned to her. "Roommates? Is this college or something?" I asked, Artemis just smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's not. The idea of dormitories are just given to us by my twin brother, Apollo. He thought it was cool to make two demigods sleep and become friends, at first it was unisexual- we didn't care whether a boy and a girl sleep in one room. But, uh, after some… complaints… let's just say we learned our lesson and built five buildings for the girls and five for the boys" Artemis said, folding her arms over her chest and walked around the room.

"But… uh… a normal dormitory would be a bit smaller than an apartment- not that I am complaining or something" I said. "Hmm… Well, let's just say that you guys are daughters and sons of gods… so we found it right to let you demigods sleep in some place like a penthouse" she clarified.

"Oh…" was all my reply.

"So… I will leave you boys here, oh and by the way… we called your parents, so they'll be here later, along with your clothing and… stuff" she said. My eyes widened, "We're staying her forever?!" Josh burst out. "What? No! You guys could leave… though until you are properly trained, which takes a year by the way, you're staying here" Artemis answered.

"Though… some demigods are year-rounders either from liking this place too much, deceased mortal parent, or ordered by their godly parent" she continued. "Why would a demigod's godly parent order his or her demigod child to stay here forever?" I asked, confused. She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it immediately soon after. "I gotta go… well, see you boys next time" she said and when we blinked… she's gone.

"Weird…" Josh muttered before going to the right corner of the room. "I got dibs on this!" he stated, I just shook my head and smiled.

* * *

_~(Skye's P.O.V)~_

We are now having lunch in the mess hall with Simple's friends.

Well, she's really friendly. But she just have five most trusted friends, and the table is fit for twelve people, and seven people were occupying it. Including Simple and I.

I'll introduce them.

There's Alexander Connor, son of Hermes. He have green eyes, light brown messy hair, and a slightly muscular tanned body. He's gorgeous! God! Girls fawn over him! I was actually a bit shocked to hear that he and Simple aren't dating. They've been friends two years now.

There's Alison Taylor, daughter of Apollo. She have blue eyes, blonde wavy hair, and a slim body. She's been crushing after Alexander, as Simple said, though she have no guts to say it to him since she thought she's not pretty enough for her but if you have seen Alison… you'll think of her as an Aphrodite kid.

There's Snowy Wilson, son of Poseidon. He have sea green eyes, dark brown faux hawk hairstyle, and an athletic build. He's cute. Also I heard that he's a rival of Ephraim.

There's Ephraim Alistair, son of Zeus and my best friend. I'll just tell his looks. He have sky blue eyes, messy brown-blonde hair, and he's buff, in fact he is our school's football team captain. He's handsome… I dunno! Maybe I got a crush on him or something but let me tell you… he's handsome!

And last but not least, Laharl Rodriguez, son of Hephaestus and a cousin of Simple in her father's side. He got hazel brown eyes, dark brown messy hair, and a muscular body which looked like it had a sun tan. He's handsome, also he looks like one of the guys from Spain. Kind of making him hotter even more.

"Hey, Skye, I heard that you're with Lady Athena earlier. Lucky you… she never claimed anyone personally, you know? Most gods don't," Alexander stated before taking a big bite from his cheese burger. "Well… I don't really know why she did… but… I'm not special really… in fact I hate studying…" I stated. Silence, everyone from this table stopped what they were doing. Until Snowy broke the silence, "Well, damn me! We've got a black sheep from the Athena group!" he said then everyone clapped.

"Uhm… thanks? I take that as a compliment…?" I said, unsure of what to say. "You really should, nearly all of the Athena kids spent their time with their noses in their books," Alison stated before bringing a piece of lettuce in her mouth. "Okay! Look, guys, I'm new here… and the only places I know are the mess hall, the dorm, and where the Athena kids are having our meetings and-"

I spotted Xavier and Josh scanning the room for tables while holding their lunches. "Hey, guys! These are my two bro's! Though we are not biologically related…" I said pointing to the direction of Josh and Xavier, my table mates immediately looked over to their direction. Laharl turned to me, "Why don't you invite them in?" he suggested. I whistled and they turned their attention to me, waved to them. "Dudes! Over here!" I said.

They immediately walked towards us and sat beside me.

After introductions, Xavier turned to me. "How was the tour?" he asked, I shook my head. "Quite boring…" I said, "Don't worry! The six of us will tour you guys here!" Alexander stated. Simple was about to speak when a guy with blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and a buff body- though he isn't buff as Ephy- came and made himself welcome in our table.

"Well, hello ladies!" he greeted. "Ugh! It's you!" Simple said with disgust, the guy only smirked. "Yes, Simple… Me. You got a problem if Dave John Alexander sat in your table?" he asked, Simple glared at him. "Yes… now go to Hades!" Simple exclaimed, Dave just tsk-ed and walked away. "Uhm… who's he?" Josh asked.

"My annoying half-brother…" Alison said as she bury her face in her hands. "Hey, Apollo kids aren't that bad…" Alexander said, Alison faced him and smiled. "Really?" she asked. "Yes… really" Alexander replied.

Ugh! Just tell each other that you love each other!

We had a pleasant lunch. We talked about bands, and guess what? All of us have a lot of things in common.

Like:

1. We hate One Direction.

2. We love All Time Low.

3. We listen to Punk Goes…

4. We love to listen to Taylor Swift (though Xavier, Josh, Alexander, Snowy, and Laharl only like her songs not love)

5. We also love screamo

6. And we love the series/book series; Divergent, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Supernatural.

It's kind of creepy how we are similar in six ways. Simple didn't seem shocked by it anyways…

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

We met mom and dad outside the compound.

Mom greeted the three of us with a hug. "Oh honeys! How are you guys?! Are you hurt?!" she demanded, I only laughed. "I missed you too mom" I said before hugging her. "Hey, mom… we're going to stay here for a year… is that okay?" I asked, she pulled away and nodded. "If it's what's best for my three baby demigods!" she said, cheerfully though I could see that she's going to miss us for a whole year.

"Hey, kids!" Step dad Philip greeted us. "Daddy!" Skye said as she run up to him and hugged him. "Hey, you little rebel!" he said before hugging back. After a moment they pulled away and Skye walked back beside us. Philip dragged two trolley bag behind him. One is bigger and color green, and one is a bit small and is colored in orange.

"This is for you Skye…" he said, handing over the orange bag to her which she accepted, then he faced us. "To you two…" he said, I accepted the green bag from him. "Thanks dad…" I said. "I just hope we could stay longer but…" mom bit her lower lip. I smiled, "I know, I know. Business calls…" I said, forcing to smile.

"You've done nearly everything for us, mom… I'm just sorry for being a burden in my early years…" I said, scratching the back of my neck. She looked shocked, "No, honey, no! You've never been a burden to me! In fact, you are your father's greatest blessing for me, aside from protections… you father was a great man… he started everything," mom said. I smiled, "I know… you kept telling me that before…" I replied.

I met her gaze, "Mom… just who is he?" I asked, softly. I could see that her eyes start to water even though she tries so hard to stop it. "He's more important than most gods…" she replied. I looked down.

I never got a direct answer from mom about my dad. Always riddles and information… but never the direct answer.

"Well, we better head back now, mom… we're going to have a gathering at the Pyre- whatever that is" I said and tried to give my best smile. She only nodded and the three of us watched our parents walk away and towards their car.

"The Pyre is still two hours later, Xavier… why'd you dismiss them so quickly?" Skye asked, her gaze still on the fading form of the car as it drove to the rode back to the city.

Why? Because I'm disappointed.

I expected mom to tell me everything! But she only gave me riddles this time… again.

"It's better to let them go early before it gets too dramatic," I replied before heading back in the compound.

* * *

**A/N:** Just comment guys… I don't care if it's a flame since I rightfully deserved it from Directioners out there...


	3. III

III. I Followed The Prophecy

* * *

**A/N:** … **Alexander**, _Skye_, _Xavier_, **_Simple_**, **_Four of Them_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek Mythology and 'For Baltimore' by All Time Low

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

The Pyre is actually a bon fire but the fire is nearly seven feet tall and is colored in green and blue. There are nearly three hundred demigods here.

I sat with the people I met during lunch. This is our seats in order; me, Simple, Skye, Ephraim, Josh, Alison, Alexander, Laharl, and Snowy.

"So… guys, what are we going to do here? Just sit by the fire and stare at it?" I asked, Simple shook his head. "No, dummy! We are here to celebrate the end of the day!" she answered. "Nice…" I said, then we all heard some hooves stomping. We all turned to where the sound belong, what I saw is shocking.

A centaur. The upper half of it is a man who wears a white sleeveless shirt. He's got dark brown hair that reaches up to the lower end of his neck, a bit tanned skin, and he's muscular. His lower half is a brown stallion.

"Greetings godlings! I heard that there are three new kids here! The three of you stand up so that we can know you," he ordered, immediately Skye, Josh, and I stood up and he walked up right to us. "I personally welcome you, demigods, in this compound. May I know your names?" he asked, Skye is the one to speak up first. "I'm Skye C. Edwards!" she said, having a smug smile on her face.

She is so childish sometimes…

He turned to Josh and I, "And you are?" he asked. "I'm Joshua C. Edwards," Josh introduced, "I'm Xavier C. Edwards, eldest of us three" I spoke up. "Hmm… I assume that you two"- he pointed to Josh and I-"are biologically related and Ms. Skye, here, is your step sister" he guessed. "A-Actually, I'm adopted… by Xavier's mom before she met Skye's dad," Josh clarified.

"Hmm… well, no worries. A demigod is a demigod, you're welcome here…"- he faced the other demigods- "Well! Does anyone here perhaps want to share your talents?" he asked before walking back to the back of the crowd, where the gods- Athena, Apollo, and Artemis- are sitting on their golden thrones. One spoke up, and Athena kid… I guess. Then he began babbling about this and that, which isn't exactly a talent.

But, hey, the mom's here. Why not make her proud?

After what seemed like forever, he sat down I stood up. "Does anyone here have a guitar?" I asked out loud.

Silence.

"Oh, c'mon! Nobody? Not even the Apollo kids?" I asked, then a guitar magically appear in my hand. "Thanks!" I stated. I tilted the guitar and began to strum it.

_Mayday situation overload  
I'm restless, obsessed with your future  
And all my worries they don't bother you  
Collected, you render me useless  
But I carry on_

_Right now, I think that you think that I'm_  
_Half drunk, searching for something of_  
_Substance, casually dropping a line, designed_  
_To keep you next to me_  
_I can't awkwardly craft in advance_  
_I know, that you wouldn't fall for that_  
_You say "Shut up and take my hand"_  
_And we carry on_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_The city comes alive, when we're together_  
_Why can't Thursday last forever_  
_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_I've never been so sure_  
_Just do it for the memories_  
_Do it for Baltimore_  
_And do it for me_

Then, Alexander joined in.

**Hot damn, look at me now  
I'm all, caught up riding the high of my  
Good luck, casually dropping a line, designed,  
To keep you next to me  
I bet you never thought you would fall again  
So much for keeping this, just friends  
Shut up and kiss me now**

And then Skye…

_And we carry on_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_The city comes alive, when we're together_  
_Why can't Thursday last forever_  
_I don't wanna say goodnight_  
_I've never been so sure_  
_Just do it for the memories_

And then Simple…

_**Do it for Baltimore  
And do it for me  
(Do it for me)**_

_Mayday situation overload  
I'm restless, obsessed with your future  
And all my worries they don't bother you  
Collected, you render me useless  
__**But I carry on**_

_**I don't wanna say goodnight  
The city comes alive, when we're together  
Why can't Thursday last forever  
I don't wanna say goodnight  
I've never been so sure  
Just do it for the memories  
Do it for Baltimore  
And do it for me**_

Everyone clapped in the end. I was about to sit down but I remembered the guitar. "Oh, wait! Who owns this?!" I asked, looking around. "It's yours now," a voice exclaimed, I turned to the owner and saw Apollo. "Oh… thanks, Lord Apollo!" I said. "Don't thank me… you have the potential!" he stated before teleporting back to the throne. I sat back on my seat when someone teleported a few meters away from me.

He have blue eyes, pale skin, jet black hair, muscular build, he looks like he's in his late twenties or early thirties. He's wearing a suit. Like those in the 'Men In Black' movies…

Everyone gasped and scrambled to bow down to him, EVERYONE bowed down to him… except me.

I glanced at Skye, "Who is he?" I whispered before turning my gaze back to him. He's still looking around, "I don't know, I'm just going with the flow" she replied, still bowing down. I watched the three gods on their thrones, they are bowing too.

Who is he really?

Then he saw me before I could even sink on my knees. He walked towards me without any emotion on his face, his eyes show no anger more like… recognition and joy…

When he was just inches away from me, also he violated this thing- that we humans or half humans- called privacy, he faced the crowd. "Rise up, every single one of you!" he commanded with such authority. Every one immediately followed his order, even the gods.

Why are the high almighty gods scared of him?

He placed his hand on my shoulder, not even bothering to look me in the eye he said something that changed my entire life…

"I am Chaos, first primordial god, from me came the Protogenoi- the other Primordial gods," he stated before looking at me then back to the crowd, "and this boy who goes by the name Xavier Clemente Edwards… is my son!" he stated causing gasps, whispers, and shocked looks from everyone. I glanced over to the gods, Apollo had his mouth and eyes opened wide, Artemis' eyes are wide but not as wide as his brothers, Athena only had her eyebrow raised as if inspecting me or something… crazy part… she's not shocked.

I guess you can't shock the goddess of wisdom very much.

Chaos looked at me in the eye this time. "A gift…" he said before handing me over a blade sharp enough to cut General Sherman, its' handle is black as the black could ever be, the pommel is a circle with arrows sticking out of it in different directions- like a mini chakram, the blade is so frickin shiny- you'll notice it hasn't been used even once, and on the border of the blade and the handle is a white gem.

He just gave me a four foot long claymore (I know what it is because of its' handle) as his first gift!

Then, just then, a girl (she looks like she's eighteen) with black hair with red highlights, pale skin, slim body, and she's wearing eyeliners teleported here and everyone bowed down AGAIN except for me.

"What? You're not gonna bow down?" she asked in a rather sassy way. "Uhm…" I stammered, she just rolled her eyes. "Dad, teach your mortal son to respect others!" she stated before facing the crowd and saying, "You may now stand!"

Dad?!

"Uhm… L-Lord Chaos who-" I started but he cut me off. "Call me dad, papa, daddy, father, or pops, I don't care. Just don't call me Lord Chaos, it always makes me feel like an old man, and she is your sister, Nyx," he said. "O-okay, Lord-. Dad…" I said, he shook his head. "Not even Lord dad, call me what a son calls his father…" he stated. "Uhm…" I said.

Remember when I said I never really wanted to meet him? Well, I lied!

I really wanna meet him!

And here he is!

My dad…

And the best part from it is that he's a frickin primordial go-…

"Uhm… D-Dad… you're primordial, right?" I asked, he looked at me straight in the eyes. "Yep…" he answered, "What's my-" I started but Nyx interrupted me. "Oh my gods! Is that you, Josh?!" she exclaimed, confusing all of us.

"Uhm… yeah…" Josh replied, then Nyx hugged him.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is going on here?!

Nyx pulled away with a grin on her pale face, "I'm your mother…" she said.

.

.

.

.

Does that make me Josh' uncle?

* * *

_~(Josh' P.O.V)~_

Whaaaaaaat?

"You're my mom?!" I squeaked, my eyes wide. "Oh, c'mon! Don't be so shocked! A handsome guy like you would certainly be one of my kids!" she said. "Wait… so… does that make me a nephew of Xavier?" I asked, she laughed. "You're funny! Minding those stuff! But yes… sadly. Though since we, the gods, don't give a single shit about our bloodlines, we aren't exactly related. Gods don't have DNA… whatever that DNA thing is…" she stated.

"So… my mom is a million year old goddess," I said slowly, trying to digest the fact that Xavier's my uncle. "Yes…" mom agreed, but she continued, "Oh! Don't think of me as an old woman! I prefer to use the age of eighteen!" she stated. "O-Okay!" I stammered.

Then she walked towards Chaos. "Daddy! Is it now okay that we tell them the prophecy?" she asked, I glanced at the three Olympians at the back, they seem to stiffen. Chaos only chuckled, "Sure," he agreed then Chiron galloped towards both of them. "I believe that is my job, my Lord and my Lady" Chiron hurriedly told them. Chaos only smiled, "Ah! My favorite centaur! You may do the honors of telling my son and my grandchild demigod son of my precious daughter here," he said.

Chiron sighed in relief before turning to us nine; Me, Skye, Alison, Xavier, Alexander, Laharl, Simple, Ephraim, and Snowy. "Xavier, son of Chaos, you are needed to see the Oracle… immediately," he called out before Xavier walked over to him. Chiron placed a hand over his shoulder and guided him towards who-knows-where.

"Where's he going?" I asked to the nearest person to me, which is Alison. "Oh, to see the Oracle… the… seer of Lord Apollo," she answered. "Hm," was all my reply.

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

Chiron and I had a really, really, comfortable silence between us while we're walking. "So, sir, I… I guess where going to this thing called the Oracle?" I asked, he sighed. "Not a 'what' but a 'Who'," he corrected before continuing, "and, yes… she… she tells the future… a seer of Apollo, though she isn't a demigod…" he said. My eyes widened.

This place is only for demigods.

"Uhm… why not?" I asked, he chuckled. "The Oracle was never a demigod, Xavier. That person must be a female, descendant of the first oracle, and- most importantly- chosen by Lord Apollo himself, she is given her very one cabin here, in the compound, and some privileges " he explained. "Oh…" I replied.

After a few more steps we stopped in front of a mansion. A log mansion.

"Uhm… didn't you say earlier that she lives in a cabin?" I asked, confused why a log mansion stood before us. Chiron only laughed, "That's the cabin…" he clarified.

Wait… wait… _This_ is a cabin?!

"Uhm…" I said, but Chiron cut me off. "Carry on! Go inside!" he coaxed while giving me a slight push. I hesitated before going in.

Wow…

It's fancy…

I begin to look around for a while until the sounds of chimes interrupted my musing. I turned to face the Oracle. She have brown straight hair that is pulled into a ponytail, grass green eyes, a slim body, and you could see that she is kind of nerdy.

"Are you the Oracle?" I asked stupidly, though I need confirmation. She nodded, "I'm Neviah, seer of Phoebus Apollo, what do you need, son of Chaos?" she asked, I raised my eyebrow.

How did she know my godly parent? Then again… she's the Oracle.

I took a seat. "N-Nyx mentioned something about a prophecy?" I stammered. She rubbed her chin using the side of her pointy finger for a while. "Hmm…" she hummed before widening her eyes, "Oh! The prophecy!" she exclaimed, I smiled. "Yes! That-…! Though what is said in it?" I asked. She shook her head, "I only speak my prophecies once," she stated causing my hopes to fall.

I WANNA KNOW THE DAMN PROPHECY!

"But-" she started causing my hopes to rise up a bit,"- I wrote it down…" she said before walking over to me. "Here…" she said before handing me over a rolled up parchment that is brownish at the ends which I accepted, "Dude... you were not yet born when this thing was said," I commented. She laughed, "Gee, you don't say. That prophecy has been waiting for five generations now… forty years per generation…" she said.

Forty times five…

"Two hundred years?" I asked, she nodded. "It has been waiting for the reader, now you're here… read it… though not in front of me… in front of the gods outside… at the Pyre," she said, I nodded before walking towards the door.

When I grasped the door handle I turned sideways a bit. "Thanks… for this prophecy," I said before walking out and met up with Chiron. He greeted me with a smile, "How was the visit?" he asked. "It was… interesting," I said.

* * *

We got back at the Pyre and we saw everyone sitting quietly with the five gods (along with the primordials) are sitting on their respective thrones, though this time they're at the front row. They are arranged in this seating; Apollo, Athena, Chaos, Nyx, Artemis.

Chiron guided me to their front which, I gotta admit, is making me nervous. "Tell them the prophecy," Chiron whispered to me before trotting away. I faced the crowd in front of me, for the first time in years… I felt nervous, insecure, whatever you wanna call it.

I gulped down my fears and began to read… or stammer.

_The creator shall have a demigod offspring  
He shall be bonded by the off springs of night and wisdom  
With his loyalty and bravery; he shall storm Olympus' halls and shall ne'er be stopped  
__When the gods' king's thirst for power is unquenchable a__nd the Titan Lord of Time will threaten to rise again  
__A team of demigods shall stand against the king of the gods and the Titan Lord  
__Nine will volunteer to accompany thy son of thy creator; __four shall be found by the original ten  
__Three shall be the vessel of Cronus; one shall accept thy fate  
__A thousand year of slumber shall be disrupted; a dragon to wake  
__A three war shall be done; a sacrifice shall be done to end the final blow_

After reading, I looked at the crowd before me. The gods aren't shocked, though the rest of the crowd is whispering to each other. Chiron cleared throat causing everyone to stay silent. "… I think… that the prophecy is being blunt or something…" I said, my voice failing.

I mean… I just read the prophecy… what now?

"I'll have a private meeting with the gods," Chiron said. "The rest of you, sleep tight! Curfew's a bit early right now!" Chaos commanded, they all marched towards the dorms. I spotted my friends (including Skye and Josh) stare at me before following the other demigods. I was about to follow them when Chiron trotted towards me and placed a hand over my shoulder.

"And you'll be joining us for this meeting, Xavier," he said before placing me over his horse back.

* * *

"You gods kept this prophecy so that I'll read it since I'm the son of Chaos?!" I practically yelled.

We are in the compound's meeting place for the high council.

There are fourteen thrones, it's arranged in a U shape, and I'm in the middle… standing.

I almost wished that I'm not claimed.

"You must understand, only the son of Chaos and the Oracle can read it… no one else!" Athena replied. "Chaos knows that I'll be one of the demigods in the prophecy created TWO HUNDRED FUCKING YEARS AGO!" I exclaimed before raising my hands in the air. "AND YET HE CHOSE TO CREATE ME!" I stated.

"I didn't create you out of lust. I created you out of love, unlike your half siblings whom I created without a consort!" Chaos, dad, retorted. "So?! What the difference?! Love or lust, I don't care! A three way war, as it is written in the prophecy, is going to happen in the near future and you want me a part of it?! What kind of parent are you?!" I demanded.

"Do you think I want it?! I never wanted war but if it is already predicted, it cannot be changed, even I, the creator, cannot avert it! You'll be defending this world from Cronus if you want others to live!" he growled.

"Whatever! I'm out of here!" I said before walking towards the door, and as I grasped the handle Apollo said something. "Consideration, Xavier. I'm not begging for the Olympian's lives, I'm begging for the mortal's lives… they're the one who will be greatly affected," he said.

I glanced over him for a while before turning my attention back to the door's handle. "Since when did you care?" I asked before walking out and closed the door with a slam.

* * *

_~(Chaos' P.O.V)~_

I buried my face in my hands.

"What have I done?" I moaned. "What is needed, Lord Chaos," Athena said.

Athena has always been the bright one in the Olympians, she never failed to earn my respect.

"… I mean, I ruined the kid's life! Tonight is the night he'll start his rebel from Olympus…" I faced Nyx, "Protect the ten of them… Please… cover them with darkness or whatever so that they'll be safe, especially since…" I dug my nails into my palm so hard that golden blood, ichor, started to drop. "I will, father… now. I must carry on and watch them," my daughter, Nyx, said before disappearing.

"Lord Chaos. My reckless daughter is one of them, isn't she?" Athena asked, though I highly doubt that she doesn't know the answer. I smiled at her, a sad smile. "Xavier will protect her, I'm sure of it. I mean, you know how, right? You've witnessed it many times in two months…" I said, my voice failing.

"Apollo," I called out while turning my direction from Athena to him. He tensed up a bit, "I guess it's time to place out the first person to be found on road," I said. He nodded.

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

I started packing.

I placed clothes fit for three days, my wallet, my journal and pen to keep track of things, my hygiene stuff, my phone, my phone's charger, and my earphones in my back pack that is in the travelling bag mom and dad sent me.

I glanced over to Josh' sleeping figure.

Sorry, bro. I guess our trio promise with Skye won't be complete cuz I'm out of here!

His whole body is covered in the white blanket… suspiciously. Though it didn't bother me now.

I placed my nap sack over my back and began walking out.

I was about to exit the compound when someone covered my eyes from behind. "Let go of me," I growled. "Relax… we'll go with you…" the person said, he sounds familiar. I struggled out of his grasp and when I got out, I grabbed him by the collar and what greeted me are Josh' blue eyes.

I pushed him too hard to make him land on his ass. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed before looking at the people behind him. Seven people and the guy named Dave is behind Josh.

"What are they doing here?!" I demanded, my voice raising higher this time. "Shh! We sneaked out to join you!" Skye answered. "Look," I said, trying to control my composure, "you can't just follow me around!" I stated.

"Uhm… from what the prophecy you said earlier, nine will volunteer. So, here we are!" Alison cheerfully said. "Yeah! And, I believe, that we should finish what we started!" Alexander said.

I rolled eyes, "Once you're with me, everything is unpredictable, we'll get attacked often, I might rebel against Olympus and" I said but was cut off. "Yeah, sure, we accept the terms and conditions," Skye interrupted. I raised my eyebrow with an amused smile on my face.

"Well, don't say I didn't stop you. Because I clearly did, but you stubborn morons asked for it…" I said before facing the gate and opening it.

This is going to be a new life…

Everything is going as the prophecy said it was, I'll have nine companions…

On the run and a demigod isn't exactly a good mix, we're now practically wanted… but that just makes things more fun, now, doesn't it?

* * *

**A/N:** And done! Xavier's dramatic style caused him and nine other idiots to become one of the wanted guys in Olympus for some… talk. Also, I just kind of typed this while I was bored so sorry if something is boring too.


	4. IV

IV. I Was Sent An Assassination

* * *

**Me:** Hello duds! Wazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-  
**Xavier:** Don't mind her… she just plan to make this day as crazy as it is.  
**Me:** -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-  
**Xavier:** I'll just do the disclaimer, LoneWolf, here, doesn't own anything except for the plot and-  
**Me:** -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-  
**Xavier:** (stares at her like she's born like an idiot) –and the characters.

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

We've been on the run three days now…

And I'm on bed recovering from the deep wound Artemis gave me, which is, by the way, near my heart. One more inch and I'm a goner, thank goodness that the knife just grazed my ribs or else I'm screwed, and Josh is going to a store to buy my medicine, leaving me alone with my killer IN THE SAME ROOM. Which isn't quite a good idea but all she do is stare out the window.

She really, really, looks _exactly_ like Kayleigh. My dead ex-girlfriend and my first love.

Well, my assassination yesterday…

I'm pretty sure as hell that Olympus sent _her_. If Athena is Olympus' tactician, Artemis, here, is Olympus' finest assassin. So leaving me in one room with her isn't exactly nice.

Though Skye, Simple, and Alison had to run to go get something. Alexander and Dave are asleep since they took last night's shift in guarding everybody, I guess they thought that I'm powerful to defend myself in any attacks so they just guarded the house while I was taking a walk. Laharl is in the garage fixing our broken private bus. Ephraim and Snowy went out with the three girls.

We're now in one of our mansion somewhere in West Virginia.

Well, it's fun living here! Just be cool with nature, and you'll be fine! Friendly people, nice lakes, and cool sceneries!

Okay! Back to the point!

It was afternoon yesterday when we decided to stop into one of our town houses here…

* * *

_~(Flash Back)~_

Our private bus broke down a while ago, lucky thing is we're less than one mile in our nearest mansion, bad news… the bus had to be pushed.

And it weighs more than ten tons!

By the time we got it in the mansion gates, we're sweating like hell. All of us, not one of us is spared from pushing this thing.

I was last to take a bath so I took it a bit longer than usual since the sweat start to stick on my skin.

Since we arrived in the mansion probably four sharp, and we took a bath so… when we all are finished with our hygiene issues it's already eight and Simple, Laharl, Josh, Snowy, Alison, and Snowy are having a movie marathon.

Ephraim already fell asleep on one of the guest bedrooms. Tired because he's the one who got no rest from pushing the bus.

I went outside since I'm one of the people in the night guard, who knows? Monsters might attack.

So far in three days, no one killed us. Yesterday though, we faced three Cyclopes and barely survived. Skye suggested in buying a car, everyone voted for a bus. What we thought is a public bus, we're just going to buy a ticket but Skye presented us a red colored big bus.

The tires suddenly popped. Weird thing is, after we finished our hygiene issues, Laharl came to check on the tires, he said he found some spikes on it.

Who would want us dead? If monsters attacks us, they'll just go straight forward.

"I'll just take a short walk, guys," I said to Alexander and Dave. "Oh sure! Just take care!" Dave said and Alexander continued, "And bring us some beer!" he joked. I just shook my head and walked off.

Without knowing it, I am already sitting on the ground a few inches from the water of East Lynn Lake.

I stared at the stars and saw the constellation Orion. They say the guy was a giant, then they say that the guy was a lover of Artemis, and then they say that he is the son of Poseidon and some nymph whom I forgot the meaning.

But if I were to choose his story I'd go with the romance one. Cuz it gives me a good reason to kill Apollo, I mean-! Look! Your very own twin bro killed the love of your life… whom in some stories they were about to be wed. I kind of pity him…

I understand that Artemis is a virgin goddess, but she deserves a happy life with the love of her life!

A pain shot through my left side causing me to gasp. I grit my teeth to keep me from screaming and, with force, I turned to my killer. I saw an eighteen year old woman with tanned skin, hazel brown eyes, straight brown hair, and I suppose a sexy body.

Of course… they have to send Olympus' best assassin after me- Artemis.

Hey, remember about the part where she deserves a happy life? I take that back…

She pulled out the blade, pushed me on my back, and pressed the curved blade of the dagger on my neck. The iron smell of my blood reached my nostrils, I grit my teeth. "Do it… do it, end this curse on me… do… it…" I muttered before losing my consciousness.

* * *

_~(End of Flashback)~_

And now… I'm here when I woke up…

Still wondering why she didn't kill me.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke up. "… Lady Artemis, I… why did you spared me and dragged me back into this place?" I asked, she stared at me for a while.

Is that… tears in her eyes? Did I make her cry? Is this a plain illusion?

Before I could confirm whether her eyes are just plain wet or she's going to cry, she looked back into the window. "None of your business, son of Chaos," she said, her voice breaking. I tried getting of the bed but it only resulted in moving my torn muscles, I groaned in pain. She hurried by my side, "Don't move! You'll just hurt yourself!" she said, her voice obvious that she's angry and worried…?

She tried to kill me! And now she's worried about the damage she's done?!

I stared into her eyes.

What is her antics really?!

* * *

_~(Artemis' P.O.V)~_

It's infuriating!

I can't believe I'm disobeying my father Zeus for this idiot!

I also have to blame myself… I can't stop myself.

He looks exactly like Orion! Except that he have light brown hair and blue eyes!

Though everything else is similar, muscular pale body (even though he went hunting with me, he never got tanned), and his handsome features…

I did not just say that!

Agh! Aphrodite quit messing with my head!

"Are you okay, milady?" he asked, smirking.

Damn it! That smirk! They both really, really, look exactly alike!

I glared at him, "I'm fine, Xavier!" I said before gasping. Our eyes are both wide, "YOU SAID MY NAME!" he said. I rolled my eyes, "Of course, I keep track of whom I know," I retorted. "Of whom you'll assassinate!" he replied which stung a lot.

"You know what! Let's pretend this never happened and go back into staring at nature outside," I said before teleporting back on the chair and stared out the window. I felt him staring at me though I ignored it.

* * *

_~(Flashback)~_

I was crouching in the bushes behind him, he doesn't even suspect a thing!

I was following him from the moment he got out of the house.

Well, he is busy staring at the stars after all.

I waited for a few seconds before stabbing him in his left side. He gasped, and turned to my direction while gritting his teeth for some reasons. I pulled out the blade and pushed him on his back, his eyes show anger… but not hate.

"Do it… do it, end this curse on me… do… it…" he muttered before I saw his eyes slowly close. I froze, I just killed him easily?

It's so easy, no fight. Just a plain stab.

Then I noticed his face.

He looks like Orion! Just make his hair darker and add a light stubble and it's him.

Realization hit me, it hit me like an armored van just hit me- I can't kill him.

I scrambled away from him, panting. I focused on the wound that I gave him, it's not at the heart but it's near. My body seem to move out of its' own accord, the next thing I knew I'm wasting the bandages I have by just wrapping it on his bloody upper chest.

Yes, he's shirtless… and it's awkward even though he's lost his consciousness. So awkward, that I might be blushing the whole way through.

After bandaging his wound, I placed his jacket on him, and supported his right arm over my shoulder.

I was greeted by Alexander and my nephew Dave. The moment I came into view they rushed up to me and helped me carry him.

"What happened?" Dave asked, panicking that he saw his friend wounded. "I stabbed him," I replied, Alexander looked at me with mixed emotions; anger, shock, and hate. "You did what?!" he yelled. "I-! Look, your friend here needs medication, so I'll explain everything to you later! For now, you better heal him! The longer we talk, the shorter his life grows!" I said.

Alexander placed Xavier's other arm over his shoulder and he helped me walk him in the house.

We were greeted by Skye and Alison, again my niece. "Oh my God!" Skye yelped dropping a whole bowl of popcorn. Alison's eyes widened and blurted out something, "Place him at the master's bed room, quickly!" she said.

After tucking him in the master's bedroom. Dave faced me, "_Aunt_ Artemis, explain what shit is going on?!" he demanded, clenching his fists and jaw. I looked past behind him and saw that Josh and Skye are having a conversation, maybe the topic is me nearly killing Xavier.

"… I was sent by Olympus to kill him, though he's innocent. Father insisted," I said. Dave scoffed, "Bastard…" he muttered before facing me, "The moment you return to Olympus, tell him that his grandson Dave John Alexander sent a message: You're a bastard," he said.

He walked past me and stopped beside Xavier. He knelt down and placed his left hand on the wound, he began chanting some incantations. After a while he staggered up and staggered towards me. "That… should… do it…" he said before fainting. I acted out of impulse: immediately knelt down beside him and shake him a bit. Then Simple, Skye, and Josh made it here in seconds.

"Dave!" Simple called out while when she knelt down beside him. "You idjit! Wake up!" she said, tears threatening to spill out though I could see her face is red from not letting it out. After a few shakes, Dave's eye blinked until they're fully open. He smiled, "I knew it… you love me, Simple," he said weakly. Simple blushed hard before giving him a hard slap on the face.

"Don't assume things, _Alexander_," Simple stated before stomping away.

* * *

_~(End of Flashback)~_

I had everything under control, but then he had to look like Orion…

I had to admit. I hate my love life…

The door opened to reveal Josh carrying a bowl of water and a hand towel. He set the bowl on the side table while Xavier stare at it.

"I have a knife wound, not a fever," he said. Josh nodded, "Yeah… but we have to clean your wound," Josh replied before turning to me. "Would you mind to leave us for a while, Lady Artemis?" he suggested and I walked out.

* * *

_~(Simple's P.O.V)~_

I'm in the living room, watching Supernatural season six, when Artemis entered the room. "Oh, hey!" I greeted before pausing the DVD player and patted the space beside me. She accepted my invitation and sat down beside me.

"I know that everyone here hates you for hate you did to our leader, but… I wanna know why you didn't kill him when you had the chance," I said. "… Orion, he looks like Orion," Artemis said. "Who looks like Orion?" I asked, not getting understanding squat.

"Xavier, he looks exactly like Orion except for the hair, Orion has a darker shade of brown… but otherwise, the face, the smile, the smirk, everything. They both looked the same," she explained.

Her dead ex-boyfriend looks like Xavier…

Touche, Fates… just plain Touche…

"Out of randomness… Lady Artemis, do you know the show called Supernatural?" I asked, she stared at me. "Uhm… nope...?" sh said, hesitating.

I'll introduce her into this shit!

"Well, why don't we watch this episode? Hmm… It's called 'Two Minutes to Midnight'" I said before facing the T.V and playing the DVD player.

After the episode, I glanced at Artemis.

"So?" I asked, she stared at me with shock. "So?! What happened next?! What-! What would happen to this Dean-guy?! And why did Death say that he will let his brother jump in the fiery pit? Is he going to let his own brother go to Tartarus?!" she asked.

"Easy there, newbie! First, this show will ruin your immortal life since-. Meh. That never stopped us mortals from ruining our lives using this"- she looks at me like I'm crazy- "show. Okay, this story is kind of… hard to explain but here's the simplest info of this show. Sam is Dean's younger bro, they've been through a lot. Did a lot, and fought a lot. You see, Sam had high grades, bright future, and the love of his life. Though some dicks killed the love of his life, causing him to join the job of his older brother, Dean. Now to Dean, he's perverted yet strong, brave, and reckless guy of the pair. He cares for his brother… a lot. Sometimes even going through really, really, dangerous stuff for him," I said.

"Now, their first mission is to find their daddy, after they did. He died a few episodes after he is found, such a bummer. Though his death triggered ultimate choices for the brothers, like demons and angels. Now, Sam is the vessel of Lucifer, and Dean is the vessel of Michael. Both angels are brothers, but are born to fight each other, and the four horsemen are there, some gods… though not you guys, only Hermes… in his Roman equivalent, and some monsters, and the rest will be known in the next episode…" I finished.

"That's… a very, very, awesome show…" she commented. "I know, right…" I said before pressing a fast forward button then the pause button on the remote control. "Now… ready for the next episode?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "You bet…" she replied. I pressed play button.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! For you Supernatural fans out there!


	5. V

V. Goddess To Mortal

* * *

**A/N:** …

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek Mythology!

* * *

_~(Artemis' P.O.V)~_

It has been two days now, I stayed at the Edwards' residence until Xavier recovered. Shockingly, he recovered fast, in fact, he's up and carrying lifts now…

Meanwhile, I'm screwed.

I didn't kill Xavier as father told me to.

And now, I'm in the middle of the throne room of Olympus itself, I never got called unless father orders me to do something or reprimand me. And now, I'm guessing it's time for a punishment.

"Artemis! I ordered you to kill that Chaos spawn and you defied me!" Zeus said as lightning and thunder roared at the skies. "Father, I-" I started but he interrupted me, "No, excuses! I told you to do one thing, one- simple- thing, Artemis!" he said as it thundered more outside.

Not all of the Olympians are here, only father, Athena, Hera, Demeter, and Poseidon.

I flinched, "… Give me one more chance, please," I pleaded, Zeus just shook his head before standing up. "You have been a very dear daughter to me this past millennia, I just need to teach you one simple lesson- you'll be stripped down of your godly position," he stated, my eyes widened. "N-No! You can't be doing this!" I stammered, he merely shook his head. "This mission is S Class, Artemis, I pray that you learn your lesson," he said.

He summoned his staff before saying some incantation. I screamed as I felt my body go to different levels; numbness, then I felt as if my ribs are being squeezed, then pain followed through my limbs, then to my head and neck. As it surges to my body, the pain adds. Until it became so unbearable, I passed out.

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

We are hanging out in the East Lynn Lake when we saw a person drifting on the shores of the lake. I walked towards it and saw a familiar brunette, Artemis.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" I called out to them, I heard footsteps coming closer. Then a halt, "What? Is that Artemis?" Laharl asked and by the tone of his voice he is as shocked as I am. "What is she doing here?" Alison asked, I just walked beside her and carried her bridal style. I faced my friends, "We have to guard her first, see if she have same intentions as before," I stated before walking towards our car.

She slowly opened her brown eyes and begin to scan the room. She stopped when she saw me, "Now you're on the bed and I'm sitting here," I stated, she just looked at the blanket and smiled, though it is a sad smile. I took a deep breath, "Why did you return?" I asked. She faced me, "I didn't, I was banished…" she replied, her voice breaking.

"B-Banished?" I asked, shocked. "… I failed to kill you, therefore my dear father removed my position as a goddess," she answered.

Great, now I feel guilty cuz I didn't die.

"Uhm… I… I'm sorry," I said, I mean it even if I don't know why. "Don't be, I'm the criminal here. You're the victim, I knew you're innocent that's why I didn't kill you…" she said. "… We've just been staying under the same roof for just a day… but I have a hunch that you aren't the type to disobey your father just because someone is innocent," I said.

We had our eyes locked on each other. "How?" she challenged. "Certain legends," I said, smirking. She scoffed, "I hate it when mortals tell our stories sometimes!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, well, you guys are just myths for them," I said. "Gee, thanks for being blunt, Xavier," she sneered. "Hm, so you do remember me! You said my name!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever…" she said. I just smiled.

"Heh, you're the type to ignore men, aren't you?" I asked. "What do you think? Men, like you, are so sexist! You think just because you're men, you think you can boss us women around!" she said. "… You have a _twin brother_…" I stated. "Apollo's a special case," she replied.

I decided to troll her.

"Sooo… he's an experiment?" I asked, innocently. "What?! No! By 'special case' I mean that he's one of the guys whom I don't hate," she said. "Oh, I thought you said that you hate _all_ men?" I asked, smirking. "I did not!" she said, blushing. "So you don't hate men?" I clarified. "I hate most of them!" she retorted. "You said 'Them'" I pointed out, she raised an eyebrow. "So?" she asked. "So… you like me?" I asked, she blushed… hard. "I. Do. Not…!" she exclaimed, I laughed.

"I know, I know…" I said, she glared at me. "Real funny, Edwards!" she scoffed. I smiled, "You can crash at our small pack of rebels…" I stated. Her eyes widened, "No, no, no! I wouldn't want to burden you," she replied. "What?! You're now mortal,"- she flinched- "and you have no other choice but to stay with us," I said.

"But-" she started but I interrupted her. "No 'Buts'! I want you safe, Kay-… Never mind… I insist for you to stay here with us, because… because we need more people in our team," I reasoned. She stared at me, "Why are you offering me this?" she asked. I looked at the mahogany floor.

She's right. _Why am I doing this_? She tried to kill me yet I welcome her in this team. In this small pack which is now chased by Zeus himself… so why?

Because she reminds me of Kayleigh. Her voice, her looks, her thinking… sort of, and her being herself. She defied her father, Kayleigh defied some people. Heck! She even defied her mother, who is her remaining family member, just for me!

"Let's just say that you remind me of someone very, very, very dear to me, and… she is a big piece of my life," I said, my gaze still on the floor. "Thank you…" she said, I turned to her. "What?" I said, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, blushing as she do. "T-Thank you…" she said, softly.

So soft I barely heard it.

"Well, don't thank me… thank my sister and Simple, they're the one who insisted…" I said before walking out of the room.

* * *

_~(Dave's P.O.V)~_

Laharl grabbed me from my collar and pulled me into the garage and slammed me on the wall. "Listen, I noticed that you like my cousin, Simple," he said. I widened my eyes in shock.

How'd he know?!

"What?!" I practically yelled. "Don't 'What' me, mister! Now look here, I'm giving you chance to court my beloved cousin. But if you dare hurt her feelings, I don't care even if Apollo chase me to Tartarus, I'll feed you your guts," he threatened before walking out leaving me to think about how he know.

I walked into Simple's room. She's typing something in her black laptop with a big Green Lantern symbol sticker behind the screen, it covered one half of the laptop's length.

I guess I should really tell her how I feel.

"U-uhm… Knock, knock…?" I said which gained her attention. She immediately scoffed when she saw me, "You really have to go here just to annoy me? Gee, you have to waste your energy just to go here…" she said before slamming close her laptop, I flinched. "I… I need to talk to you about something, Simple…" I said, looking away while blushing. I heard footsteps towards me, "What is it?" she asked, bored. I looked straight into her eyes, "I…" I started. "Hmm?" she said, raising her right eyebrow.

"I… I'm sorry," I said then immediately looked at the floor at my left side which is covered in dark green carpet, blushing as I do. She just sighed, walked towards me, and gave me a hug making my heart beat inside my ribcage like crazy. "… You're one idiot… we've been best friends since forever, of course I forgive you!" she said before pulling away.

I blushed, "A-And… also, I can't guarantee that I'll stop from pranking you, but I can guarantee that my pranks isn't as extreme as always…" I promised. She chuckled, "I don't care! I even missed it when we both pranked each other before! Though… things got far when… you… doused me with water and some electric wires are nearby…" she said, her gaze on the floor.

"I know… I'm such an idiot," I agreed, scratching the back of my neck. "Huh, never thought I'd hear that from you," she said, I looked up. She's smirking, I blushed. "Shut it!" I replied. She laughed, making my heart beat in my ribcage so hard I could feel my rib cracking. I hugged her, "I miss our friendship," I said.

"Me too…" she said as she hugged back.

A few moments later we both heard someone clear his/her throat. We pulled apart and looked to the person.

"… Am I missing something, here?" a certain grey eyed person asked with an amused expression. "Nope…" I clarified before walking out of Simple's room.

* * *

_~(Simple's P.O.V)~_

My heart beat is fast. So fast, it's louder than anything right now.

Skye's moving her lips as if to speak something.

* * *

_~(Skye's P.O.V)~_

"Hello?! Earth to Simple!" I said waving my hands in front of her. After getting no response I just scoffed and walked out.

I spotted Dave at the couch not far from Simple's room.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO SIMPLE?!" I yelled. He looked up, "… I just said sorry," he spoke up. I walked toward him hurriedly, "Well, she didn't even hear me when I speak! Dude, ask her out!" I coaxed. He blushed, "I don't wanna! I… I don't feel worthy… for her," he said.

OH, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! HURT/COMFORT?!

"Ugh! Men!" I exclaimed before heading to the kitchen to get some cereal.

I was half across my cereal when three people entered the kitchen.

Ephraim, Alison, and Artemis…

ARTEMIS?!

I nearly spit out the milk inside my mouth. I just forced the back of my hand to my mouth to prevent me from spitting it out. I forced to swallow it before looking at the three of them.

"You!" I said, pointing my pointing finger to her rather happily. She just smiled, "Me…" she replied. "Skye, it's not nice to point," Ephraim reprimanded me. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, sorry 'mister Serious', I'm tryin' to live my life here without rules!" I replied, he chuckled. "Sorry, about Skye's first impression, she tends to be crazy most of the times. She acts without thinking," Ephraim said, facing Artemis.

"Darn right! None shall tell me what to do! NONE!" I exclaimed before shoving a spoon of cereal in my mouth. Ephraim shook his head with an amused expression on his face, Alison is forcing herself not to smile, and Artemis just raised her right eyebrow. "What if your mother tells you what to do?" Artemis asked, I just stared at her.

She… have a poi- nah! NO ONE SHALL TELL ME WHAT TO DO! But, then again, that person is my mom.

"… Uhm… I guess some consideration…?" I said. Ephraim was about to say something when the kitchen door suddenly blew up causing me to fly back a few meters. Coughing, I staggered up and walked towards the three people with me. "Guys?" I called out, seeing that they're not in there. "We're okay!" Alison stated, I rushed up to them. Ephraim is slightly wounded, Alison has no wound, and so is Arty.

"You guys fine?" I asked, they nodded. Laharl, then, came in the kitchen. "I swear to the river Styx, I _did not_ do that!" he exclaimed after helping us up. "Then who did?" I asked, wiping the right edge of my lower lip using the back of my right hand. "I DID!" a voice boomed, then something wrapped itself around my lower leg and pulled us towards them. Causing us to land on our rump and be dragged into, supposedly, our deaths.

The smoke cleared, a man with red hair (I mean it literally, like those in the anime), pale skin (pale as death), and a built figure wearing biker's clothes. But his eyes… HO SHIT! His eyes show me my greatest fears!

He laughed maniacally, "Ah, dear Artemis! What a prize! You're here too!" he said, amusement obvious in his voice. "Heh, I could say the same for you, Phobos!" Artemis replied.

Phobos… god of fear and panic.

"HO SHIT! HO SHIT! YOU'RE PHOBOS!" I reacted. Everything stopped, "Yeah, why? You got a problem with it, punk!?" he said, grinning like an idiot. "… Yeah, you…- how do I put this nicely?" I said, scratching the back of my head, "You look like an idiot…" I continued, smiling smugly. His eyes flared… literally, "Why. You. Punk!" he exclaimed before pulling the cord that's wrapped around my leg and raised his sword. "Die, Wisdom scum!" he stated. I closed my eyes expecting pain but instead I heard a 'CLANG'!

I opened my eyes and saw Xavier blocking Phobos' sword by his own sword. "You must Phobos, god of fear," he said, coolly. "Heh, darn right, mortal! What are you going to do? Fight me? Fight fear? Surely you are still sane enough to not challenge me into fight" Phobos said, by now their blades are by their sides.

"I have a deal- you and I fight," Xavier suggested, Phobos grinned evilly.

This isn't going to be good…

We only fought three giants for fuck's sake! And he now, want to, fight this god!

"Go on…" Phobos coaxed, Xavier smiled. "If I win, you'll tuck your tail between your legs and cry home to your mother, if you win-" Xavier said but was cut off. "If I win… all of you will be brought to Olympus in chains, I will surely have a high position more than just a mere minor god," he said, before getting lost in thought.

He's probably thinking of him sitting on a throne as one of the Olympians. What? How do I know? What do a power-hungry-sounding-minor god wants? Power, and to get immense power, you have to be an Olympian.

"Heh, you, Xavier Clemente Edwards, are going to make me go high!" Phobos said. Then before I know it half of the mansion is destroyed and none of the two is unscathed…

Okay, maybe Xavier have a deep, deep, scar at the arm and his blood is dripping everywhere he goes and Phobos have a deep diagonal sword slice that runs at his back, but so far. None of them wanna give up.

The others are here by now, watching them after they helped us untie these cords. "Xavier's having an upper hand!" Alexander exclaimed, his eyes shows both hope and anxiety. "GO XAVIER!" cheered Simple. "Xavier, you can do it, buddy!" Snowy cheered. "Xavier! Xavier! Xavier!" all of us chanted, which seem to piss hobos off since he faced us in the middle of the part where he and Xavier are forcing each other's blades on each other.

"Silence, you puny demigods!" he boomed then sent a shockwave towards us.

I didn't know what really happened next but the next thing I knew it. I saw my greatest fears- my not-blood-related siblings dying in front of me, people (especially (step) mom and dad) blamed me for their deaths, and my friends abandoning me.

It all happened.

I clutched my head and grit my teeth, hoping it would go away.

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

I faced my team mates, they're all panicking (well, except for Artemis and Skye, who is clutching their heads by the way) and I immediately saw the fear in their faces.

I faced Phobos, "What. Have. You. Done?!" I demanded. He smirked, "I just made them realize what their deepest fears are… and by the way- the fears of Skye are quite interesting… I better torture her more… to insanity," he said. My eyes widened.

Fears have the highest chances to lead you to insanity. I don't want Skye to be insane. Not Prank-Joke-Insane but Asylum-Insane, I don't want that. Even if Skye might be a dimwit, she's shown high chances of having the brightest future in us (Josh, her, and I) and I wouldn't let some puny fear god ruining those chances.

"You…" I growled before adding additional force to my blade causing the balance between us to disrupt and him to stagger backwards. While he's still distracted, I charged at him and swung my blade sideways, towards his direction, hitting his right shoulder. He staggered backwards more a bit before grabbing me by my collar and hurled me towards the tool shed. The impact hurt a lot, but I just reminded myself that this moron is trying to send my friends to the mental hospital.

It motivated me a lot, and while he's walking towards my fear-struck friends, I ran towards him, tackled him, and pressed my blade against his neck. "What? You're going to kill me? Do it! Do it, you weak and pathetic half human who doesn't deserve to be Chaos' son. DO IT!" he taunted. I shook my head, panting. "No… not this way at least" I said before pulling him up and inserted my blade in the middle of his stomach until I could feel his blood in my hands, which awakened something in me.

I just killed a god. Well, a minor god, but a god nonetheless. A minor god with two major god parents- Aphrodite and Ares to be exact. I have a bad feeling my love life will be tossing and turning and shit.

"You don't deserve to be god, Phobos. You may have both godly parents but you still don't deserve it. You're all talk," I whispered in his ear before pulling my sword out and watching him drop dead on the green grass. I glanced at his corpse, I noticed that he slowly turned to dust that got blown into the wind.

I felt someone stagger towards me like one of those monsters in Silent Hill. "Whoa… you just killed a god!" he/she said. I faced the person and saw Skye, her eyes still show that she's scared and breathing is ragged but she managed to get up before everyone else does.

"No shit…" I said before looking at my sword, the blade is now coated with golden blood. "That blade is made out of Adamant steel," another voice said, I turned to the person and saw our newest member. "What is ad… adamant steel, Artemis?" I asked. "A rare kind of steel that can kill any god, even Zeus himself could die at someone who wields an adamant steel sword…" she replied. "So… it could kill monsters, gods, mortals, and etc.? Awesome sword then…"I commented while observing it with amazement.

Then realization hit me. I turned to the once-goddess, "Hey, Artemis, I heard Phobos said something about us being wanted everywhere? Is that true?" I asked, hoping it isn't. She nodded, "If Zeus orders me to kill you then it meant you are an S Class fugitive in Olympus. The king of the gods wants you dead, Xavier…" she answered.

I stared at where Phobos turned to dust.

I'm an S Class fugitive… I brought trouble to my friends here… I can't just let them go back! People in the compound probably took list of who left with me! They can't trust them there anymore! They maybe even treated as freaks!

I can't have that!

I faced Artemis, "It's settled then," I said. "What is?" Skye asked, confused. By now everybody is on their complete senses and could hear the words I'm about to say.

"I swear by the river Styx that even if one of you people within my team will have one single scratch on them, I'll track down the bastard and tear him or her into pieces!" I blurted out.

They stared at me in shock, "And I swear…"- I said as I stared into Artemis' deep brown eyes- "… I swear to the river Styx that whatever pain inflicted upon Artemis will be transferred into me- causing her pain to be mine and she shall feel nothing, in other words- I swear by the river Styx that I place Artemis under my full protection," I said.

Realizing what I said, I hid my shock immediately.

I acted without reason, yet I don't regret my actions…

I am now their guardian.

And from what I said…

I will die for them if needed…

* * *

**A/N:** Just comment will ya, guys? I need at least ONE frickin comment!


	6. VI

VI. Enter The Bitch!

* * *

**A/N:** … I edited the prophecy so… it's in chap III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek Mythology and 'The Notebook' who is owned by the author I do not know who he is and I am too lazy to search.

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

We were having our second road trip since the bus got fixed last night.

"So where to next?" Skye asked. I shrugged.

Honestly, I don't know, lil sis… we'll just go wherever the wind takes us.

"I… I don't know," I answered. "Where the wind takes us, I guess," I continued. "… Well, you're the leader… all we know here is we're under your protection, and we feel safe and sound…" Skye replied. "But you do realize that we can't run from them forever? Sooner or later I will have to make the final stand that Zack Fair has done, you know?" I stated.

"Yeah, but we will make sure that the so-called final stand of yours will be far from this moment… right now…" she said, I chuckled. "How far?" I asked, she smiled. "Maybe a-thousand-years far," she answered. I smiled at her optimistic attitude. "I guess we can't just have to be like those guys in Percy Jackson, huh?" I asked. "No, we can't. We're going to create our own Percy Jackson story named 'Xavier Edwards and the outcast demigods against the world'!" she exclaimed.

I ruffled her blonde hair before walking towards the front to see where we're heading. "Yo, dude! We'll be hitting Nashville probably by eight!" Dave, who is the driver right now, said. I nodded, "We'll stop by for the-" I said but someone interrupted me.

"Parthenon, seriously, Xavier?! We're against the gods and yet you want to visit their tactician's temple?" she asked. I turned to her, "Well, Alison, I got some dreams I want to accomplish before I die, and one of them is to visit the Parthenon since I've always been fascinated by them ancient Greek statues," I stated.

Alison just rolled her eyes and faced the side mirror of the front passenger seat. "She's just having a crappy day," Dave said, I turned to him. "What happened?" I asked, he shrugged while gripping the stirring wheel. "I dunno! First thing she's all butterflies and rainbows then the next thing I know it is I can't even talk to her without her glaring at me" Dave answered.

"Probably boyfriend problems…" I said, Dave nodded. "Yeah, probably," he agreed. I looked at the road one more time before going at the mini bar where Artemis and Josh are drinking something while Ephraim tends the bar. I sat at the barstool beside Artemis, "Hey, Ephy! Some Shiraz please!" I said. I could feel Artemis stare at me in shock. Ephraim set down a glass half filled with red wine, "Thanks," I said he nodded at me in reply.

Ephraim is the quiet type of guy, sure, he talks but he's quiet most of the time.

"Shiraz?! Really?" Artemis asked, I nodded as I take in some sweet grape wine. "Mhm," I replied, she shook her head in disbelief. "You're only eighteen!" she exclaimed, I set the glass on the bar table and looked at her, "Seventeen actually, eighteen next week…" I corrected. "Whatever! What matters is that you are going down the road that Dionysus went into!" Artemis replied. "And he became a friggin god!" I countered. "A drunken god actually," she said.

"Well, I'm not like him… you see? I don't do wine like it's my life…" I said, Artemis just rolled her eyes. "When are we stopping?" she asked, I took a sip before speaking. "… Probably a few more hours…" I answered.

We dropped by the Parthenon and guess who greeted us?

Apollo and… Brittany.

Not funny! At all!

"What are you two doing here? And didn't you're father tell you that we're now enemies!" I exclaimed to Apollo. "Xaviey!" Brittany greeted me, I ignored her. "Didn't he?! Answer me, Apollo!" I exclaimed. He just sighed, "Yes, he did. You're now branded as an enemy of Olympus itself. I haven't even seen my sister nearly a week now!" he exclaimed. "Well, you dad just-" I said but someone interrupted me.

"Banished me…" the voice said. I turned to Artemis, "He banished me because… I failed to do my mission," Artemis said while walking towards us. "Sister…" Apollo said, shock in his eyes. Brittany looked shocked too, "Kayleigh! Oh. My. God! Is that you?! Xavier, Kayleigh's alive?!" she exclaimed. Artemis stopped walking when she is beside me and looked at Brittany.

"I am not this Kayleigh person you speak of. Who is she?" Artemis asked. But before Brittany could even answer, I covered her mouth and laughed nervously. "Ha, ha, ha. We'll have our own private talk, okay?! You two better behave since… well, you know… You two are twins! Ha, ha, ha!"- I faced Brittany- "Let's go!" I said before pulling her somewhere far from the bus and the archer twins.

The moment I felt them far enough from us, I grabbed Brittany by both her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes into a piercing manner. "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I asked, clearly annoyed. "Well, Kenneth over there suddenly dragged me yesterday! He said that he could lead me to you! That got me interested so I immediately jumped in!" she explained.

"Are you a demigod?" I asked, she looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "What? Xavier, are you okay?" she asked back. "Are. You. A. Demigod?!" I asked, my voice getting louder. "I-I don't know… b-but why are you asking me this?" she replied.

"… I better ask Apollo about this…" I muttered before dragging her by her wrist this time to avoid some scenes. The moment we reached Apollo and Artemis. The moon goddess had a disappointed expression on her face. "He-hey!" I greeted Apollo, he looked at me and smiled. "Yo, how's the talk?" he asked. "Is she a demigod?" I demanded. He looked at Brittany for a while before sighing. "Yes, she is… though we don't know who is her godly parent," Apollo replied.

I shook my head. "Then, why'd you send her here not to the compound?" I asked. "Chaos wants her to be a part for your team…" he said. "Why would dad want another person?!" I demanded. "Do I think like Chaos?!" he replied. "Well, you're a motherfucking god, you should know!" I retorted, though my voice still moderate. "If you aren't just an important demigod in the eyes of the creator himself I swear, I would incinerate you here and now!" he stated, I just smirked. "But you can't," I replied, still smirking. He tensed up, "Just go…" he said. As we walked towards the car, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Protect my sister from harm, Edwards… if you don't- I'll kill you," he said. I turned around to reply but I didn't see him. He just disappeared.

Great… just great.

We didn't bother taking pictures with the statue of Athena, we just drove away… with Brittany.

"Hey, I was weirded out a bit back there… what's happening?" Brit asked.

I am driving right now and Brittany is at the front passenger seat. "You're a demigod…" I said. "Huh?" she said stupidly, I glared at her for a while. "You. Are. A. Fucking. Demigod!" I hissed. "Whoa! No need to be angry… but… aren't demigods, like, non-existent?" she asked. One. More. Fucking. Time.

"If they don't exist then why the fuck did something attack our school?! The thing that attacked us a Minotaur, they exist, Brittany Hayes. And you should learn to live with it, cuz my dad wants you to join our team- who is against Olympus by the way…" I said.

"Wait, I thought you never met your dad?" she said, I shrugged. "Meh, last few days I met him. I left him with a sour note, though… he's Chaos. Creator of all, he is the first primordial god," I explained. "So… your dad is primordial god? And the first one? And why is Olympus after you?" she asked. I took a deep breath, "One, yes, my dad is a primordial god who created the next primordial gods. Two, Olympus is after me cuz when they sent their best assassin, Artemis, after me, she didn't want to kill me because I'm so fucking handsome- note the sarcasm on the last four or five words," I said.

"So… she died?" Brit asked, I glanced at her for a short while. "Who?" I asked back, "Artemis, duh!" she replied. "What?! No! In fact, she's the girl who looks like Kayleigh earlier… for the record… Kayleigh is… well, look, let's just say that I'm so fucking friendly that I even let the person who is sent to kill me inside my house without any doubts…" I said. "Okay, you sound pissed," she said.

Why would I not be pissed? Dad sent the girl who have been chasing me for sex for nearly two years, now, as an ally and I should be happy why?!

"Nothing, just some things bother me, like you being here. No offense, though, I just worry for people right now, it's just… I have a bad feeling that something will happen in the near future… like I know something will happen, and it's really bad. The prophecy said something about a sacrifice and a seal in the end…" I said.

"Xavier, good news, we're near Memphis!" Snowy stated at the back of the bus. "Well, awesome! We can get some rest… God, it's already three p.m! Hey, Josh!" I called out. "What?!" Josh answered, "Contact our dear butler Phil to tell the maids to cook something good- we're stopping by!" I said. "Okay!" he replied.

"Oh, hey, Phil! Uhm… we're stopping by for the night so… yeah… uh huh… Turkey, Salmorejo, Caesar salad, uhm… Chicken soup, mushed potatoes, uhm… tacos, and some mac and cheese…" I heard Josh said.

That's a lot of food…

"Oh and by the way add grilled cheese!" I requested.

"And Xavier wants some grilled cheese… huh? Uhm… we're at least eleven? No twelve! We're twelve. We have some friends with us, since we're having an American road trip!" Josh said. "Bye, Phil. And we're arriving by, maybe, one hour and thirty minutes…?" Josh said.

"Okay… yeah… bye, tell Snooki the three of us said hi!" Josh said before I heard him press some buttons. "Looks like we're receiving a warm welcome this time! I really have to tell mom n' dad to hire maids and butlers for every house we've got…" Skye stated, I could tell she's looking outside with her earphones on- but don't let that fool you… she listened to our every word… EVERY word.

It's her habit, I can't blame her. Something must've happened in her past to make her have keen hearing or she's just made with it.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have one this time- HO SHAT!" I exclaimed because something big landed in front of us, making us swerved to the left. We slipped or drifted for a while before I managed to get the wheels under control, and as I try to control the wheels the passengers screamed. I DID managed to stop the wheels but it created MORE problems- the car tumbled resulting more screams.

Luckily, the car landed on its' wheels. We barely had time to catch our breath when the thing that landed in front of us tore of the roof of our bus and shoved his hand in, trying to pull someone out. From the middle of my movements to escape the beast, I noticed his looks.

First of all, he's TWENTY- FUCKING- FEET TALL!

And he's got one eye on his face- a fucking Cyclopes!

I unsheathed my sword and waited for the next moment the Cyclopes inserted his hand in the bus- so far, he didn't grasp any of my team mates. His hand landed exactly an inch before me, I immediately grabbed his bracelets made from woven… trees?

As he brought his hand up… like above-his-head up. I guess he realized my plan 'cause he flung me up, my grip isn't exactly my strongest grip so… you could say that if I was in the fight between David and Goliath, I'm the pebble that David flung at the giant.

After reaching my highest height, I stayed there for a few seconds before crashing down like a fucking comet. "Aaaagh!" I screamed.

Hey! This isn't fun! It's the opposite of fun! It's horrifying knowing a few hundred feet on the ground will be where your splattered guts, skin, and bones be.

But by the time I expect me to land on the ground, I landed on something… soft?

I opened my eyes and saw the stars and black sky.

Am I dead? Am I in Elysium? Please… don't let me die! I'm too young to die! Too handsome for Elysium- joke! But seriously! I'm too fucking young to die! I could even be an architect or an actor in the future! I could be-

"Xavier! Wake the fuck up!" I heard a voice yell.

Skye.

I jolted up, shocked that I survived. Not that I'm disappointed or anything. "How did I survive?!" I demanded, Skye faced me. "Ephraim used some Zeus kid tricks to save you from your fall- probably slow your fall down," she said before facing the battlefield and yelling some words. I stared at the battle field, Artemis, Ephraim, Snowy, Laharl, Alexander, Simple, and Josh fighting the beast. Alison is tending the wounded Dave.

Not one of them had elemental powers so they have to fight using brute force, and their one and only tactician is Skye so…

I immediately stood up and walked towards the battle, as I passed by my sword, I picked it up and gained speed towards the Cyclopes, when I'm in the perfect range, I jumped into his direction and stabbed him. I think I hit him in on his lower abdomen or something 'cause he roared. I sense he's going to give me some flying lessons again so I immediately unsheathed my sword from his skin and let my feet receive impact.

Skye, then, seeing the change of plans she began directing us. "Artemis, wrap the whip around him like a lasso and drag him until his unbalanced!" Skye said, I turned to Artemis. I could see her weapon now, a friggin whip (where'd that come from?). She turned it above her head like how a cowboy does his lassos and let go of it, the rope is long enough to wrap itself around the heel of the giant and we helped her pull the bastard on the ground.

We jumped on the chest of the giant. Laharl punched the giant right in the heart and then when he pulled his pulled, I saw his weapon. Claws- like Wolverines only attached to him using some belt straps.

Where the hell are they getting these weapons?!

It was only a matter of time when the giant itself turned to dust and we were left to land on our butts. Skye ran towards us, I immediately asked her the fucking question. "Where the hell did you get these weapons?!" I demanded, she faced me. "While I was buying this bus, I passed through a weapon shop… mostly guns but what attracted me most is the whip, some swords and daggers, and the claw that Laharl has," she explained.

"Oh…" was all my reply. Soon we heard some helicopter and siren sounds at the back. "Shit! The Cyclopes attracted the authorities!" Alexander stated. "No shit Sherlock!" Skye replied before running towards the now roofless bus.

* * *

_~(Skye's P.O.V)~_

I glanced at Ephraim, he seems hooked up to this book called Eragon with a blue dragon as front cover.

I decided to walk up to him. "Hey, could yeh tell me wazzat?" I asked. "Hmm… well, it's a story about a boy who became a dragon rider and troubles goes ahead and well… that's it," he said. "Is it nice?" I asked, he looked up to me. "Hmm?" he muttered, I pointed to the book. "Is that a nice story? Like, you know, Lord of the Rings or something…" I said. He nodded, "Oh yeah, also this story has its' own setting, place, time, etc." he said, returning his gaze on the book. I took a peek inside.

.

.

.

.

.

The story seems interesting…

I grabbed one of the one seat sofa and turned on the television and changed the channel to HBO. It's now showing some movie called 'The Notebook'. I slouched a bit and watched the damn movie.

"… Where… Where am I?" I muttered. I'm in a dark place, it's pure pitch black here. I couldn't even see the floor- if there is one. I walked and walked and walked, I don't know where to stop since everything looks the same- pitch black. I heard some clicking behind me, causing me to turn around out of impulse.

I gasped at what I saw.

My two older brothers have metal collars wrapped around their necks, wrists, and heels. There are chains that connects the collar to the wall. I could see that they are bleeding, on their forehead, arms, and on their chest. I immediately rushed towards them, when I reached them, I knelt down beside Josh since he is nearer. "Who did this to you, guys?!" I demanded.

Josh panted for a while before looking at me, his onyx black eyes pierced my grey eyes. "… Go," he whispered weakly. "What?! You guys-. I have to help! Who did this?!" I asked more time. "I did," a voice familiar said. I turned to the voice owner and saw… Phobos.

"You!" I said as I stand up, "You did this! How? But you're d-… Dead! You're… dead," I said. He laughed bitterly, "I may be dead but you can't kill fear, even if the god of fear isn't alive, fear still prevails… you can't stop this, Edwards!" he exclaimed. I balled my fists… hard.

"Dammit! I hate it when someone calls me that and fuck you! Fear or not, you're still one of the douche bag fucktards I've met! Scram, you idiotic dipshit!" I exclaimed before charging through him. I expected an impact or something but its' consciousness who greeted me. I felt someone shaking my shoulder, "Skye, we're here… Skye, dinner's gonna go cold," I heard him say.

The voice sounds so patient, like he tried to wake me up earlier but failed every single time.

I blinked my eyes open, when I came into focus I found myself staring into a beautiful pair of blue eyes. "Huh?" I mumbled, before realizing I'm staring into Ephraim's eyes. "Oh! Ephy!" I exclaimed, then jolted up. He chuckled, "You passed out an hour ago… the movie's good, you missed everything…" he said with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't know you watch romance movies," I said while stretching, but he said something while I'm in my mid-stretch. "I didn't know _you_ watch romance movies…" he said, I faced him after quickly placing my arms on my sides. "W-What?" I stammered, "I didn't say anything about it being a romance movie- meaning you know that it's a romance movie, you watched sappy romance movies, huh?" he teased. I glared at him, earning a laugh. I dunno why, but heartbeat kind of sped up a bit.

"You eighteen year old observant son of Zeus!" I said, he smirked. "You sixteen year old reckless daughter of Athena!" he countered. We had our eyes locked for a while. I shrugged, "You have a point," I said making him laugh softly, causing me to smile a bit. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dinner's served… it's going cold though, well, I'll go now, catch'a later!" he said before going out of the bus.

I sighed and stared into space for a while.

After stretching here and there, I exited the bus and Xavier greeted since he's leaning on the bus' metal wall. "Oh, hey there…" I greeted, he turned his attention to me. Our eyes locked for a while.

But one thing weirded me out as hell, he and Ephy have the same eye color, not a single difference. But somehow I felt more attracted to Ephraim's.

We just stared at each other for a while, until a grin crept up to his face slowly. Not a maniacal-I'm-going-to-kill-you grin, more like the I-see-what-you-did-there grin. "What?" I asked while my arms and shoulders in a shrugging position. "Nothing…" he said before turning his back on me and walking away slowly. I stared at him as he walk away.

What's wrong with him?

He tilted his head to the side, "You ain't coming?" he asked making me scramble beside him.

I just really wanna know why I've been feeling a bit… weird around Ephraim.

* * *

**A/N:** Just comment, dudes n dudettes!


	7. VII

VII. Brittany Got Claimed

* * *

**A/N:** …

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek Mythology…

* * *

_~(Xavier's P.O.V)~_

I remember everything perfectly…

I was just strolling the manor's hall when… BAM!

I fainted… now, I'm chained and there's this gay looking guy towering above me…

Oh God! Is he going to rape me?! I'm not into gay shit!

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded, he just tut-ed while pressing his pointing finger on my lips. "Shh… shh… such a fine young man," he said before turning to someone in the darkness. "Can keep him?" the motherfucking gay asked. "No, we have big plans for him…" a feminine voice said, before walking into the light.

Ya know, from watching those sappy Disney movies (blame Skye) I expect her to be heinous and shit… but NO!

Lo and Behold! In front of me is standing the most beautiful creature I've seen. Like… whoa… resisting is now probably the last thing I will do.

"Are… Are you an angel?" I asked, she laughed.

Oh gods! Her laugh! Her laugh makes me think that whoever's with her might be joyful always…

"No, dear. I'm a goddess… a goddess of love- I'm Aphrodite," she said.

Under circumstances, I would've said 'No shit Sherlock! No wonder you're gorgeous as fuck!' or 'Are you that harlot who sleeps with Ares a lot?' or 'Shame on you! You have a pretty decent husband yet you dumped him for an asshole!' but all that came out of my mouth was "Hnng…"

Pretty embarrassing, don't ya think?

She knelt down in front of me and smiled.

FUCK! Don't do that!

"Sweetie, I know what you did to Phobos. And let's just say I will forgive you- if you do this teeny tiny favor…" she said, I managed to shake my head sideways. "No…" I said softly, my gaze still on her beautiful green… blue… let's just say her eyes, they change color.

"No? Please?" she pleaded, I stared into those eyes. I can't resist her. "Sure…" I replied. She smiled then starts to lean onto me until our lips met.

Did… I just kiss the goddess of love and beauty?

When she pulled away, she hugged me out of happiness. "Oh, thank you! You don't know how this means to me!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

Hey! In the Bible it said love your enemies!

"Glad to be of help…" I said, she stood up and I felt the chain un-cuff me, causing my hands to land on the floor. "So… the details?" I asked, awkwardly. The gay walked beside me and placed his hand on my right shoulder. He leant close to me, so close I have to force every muscle in my body not to run away. "Mumsy wants you to protect her two doves," he whispered before he pulled away, now this causes me to force every muscle in my body not to sigh in relief.

Wait… two doves?

"Two doves? You're going to let me take care of your two doves? Uhm… you'll make me your dove's butler?" I asked, she laughed. "No silly, I need you to protect my two daughters…" she said, leaving me confused. "Huh? Who-" I started but she interrupted me. "Well, see you soon, Xavier Edwards, very soon," she said before darkness came over me.

I opened my eyes and immediately saw Artemis leaning over me.

Am I getting another kiss?

"Oh good, you're awake… I've- we've been worried about you…" she said before sitting on the sofa beside the bed. "Huh? Why are you… leaning on me?" I asked, she blushed. "I-I w-was just checking your temperature, you might have a fever, you know!" she replied, still blushing. I laughed softly, "Good to know that you care about me…" I said. Then someone busted in, causing me to yelp and make a small jump.

I faced to see who the person is and saw Brittany. Ah, great!

"Is my dear Xaviey hurt?" she asked with a worried tone before running towards me and enveloping me into a hug. "Let… go…" I said, weakly. Brittany let go of me and I tried my best to signal to Artemis that I NEED HALP! Via my eyes, to no avail. "So… are you two… dating?" Artemis asked, Brit turned to her. "What's it to you if we are? We are clearly made for each other!" she exclaimed. "I-I was just asking," Artemis said.

"Well, you better know that Xavier off-limits, he's mine!" Brit stated, they both glared at each other for a while. "Who said I was taking him away from you?" Artemis snapped, I coughed awkwardly. "Excuse me, girls… but, please no fighting? I just need some rest," I said. Artemis looked at me softly, "Fine, I'll give you privacy, but unlike her," she said, glaring at Brit who glared back. "I don't know if she will…" Artemis continued before walking out the door.

Brit turned to me, "Oh! I'll take care of you-" she said but I interrupted her. "OUT!" I snapped, she flinched. "Look, I need my rest, okay?! So please. Get. Out." I said, she nodded before walking out the door. I sighed and curled myself to sleep.

* * *

_~(Alexander's P.O.V)~_

I saw Artemis walk out of Xavier's room and she looks… angry?

"Heeeey theeeere!" I greeted her, she just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Ouch, I was just trying to be nice… and my tone wasn't flirty! It was totally friendly!

"Okay…?" I said before walking off to my direction- Alison's bedroom!

We weren't gonna do something! I just plan to ask her out since… ya know! We'll be staying longer than we expected! Besides, we need a new ride.

I stood in front of the red colored door of Alison, trying to gather up my courage. I took a deep breath, let it out, took another deep breath and let it out… again.

I had my hand hovering above the door knob when I felt a pang of doubt in my head.

'_What if she doesn't like you?'_ a small voice in my voice said.

'_What, mate?! Why won't you support me here! I really want to ask her out… NOW!'_ I countered.

'_Pssh! Whatever! If she doesn't like you, you just wasted nearly a hundred dollars for your grooming!'_ the small voice said.

'_Whatever… I'm doing it… I'M DOING IT!'_ I countered.

Then a voice interrupted me from my thoughts. "Uhm… Alexander, why are you staring into the door knob to Alison's room?" a voice asked, I turned to the voice owner and saw Skye holding a Polaroid camera using both her hands. "Uh…" I stammered when the door in front of me opened revealing Alison.

Ah shit!

"What is going on he-… oh, what are you doing?" she asked, facing me. I looked at her and stammered, "U-Uhm… I-I… I just wanna. Could you-". She looks at me with, "Uhm… okay…?" she said, a bit confused. Then she smiled, "Look, if you can form a sentence, get back here and tell or ask me what you want, okay?" she said before starting to close the door. When the gap to the door and the frame is barely an inch, I placed my hand on the door to stop it from closing. Alison opened the door half way.

"What?" Alison asked with an annoyed tone, I opened my mouth but no sound came out. "Ugh!" Alison said before closing the door, this time I just said something… fast.

"Willyougooutwithme?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me weirdly.

Way to go, Alexander!

"Huh?" she said. "W-Will y-you g-go o-out w-with m-me?" I stammered softly. "What?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "Will you go out with me!?" I yelled. Her eyes widened.

Silence for a while.

A smile crept up to her face and before I know it I was enveloped in her hug and along with a short flash coming from Skye's direction. "Of course, dummy! Took ya long enough!" she said after getting off me, we both looked at Skye. She was grinning like an idiot, "This one's a keeper!" she said before running of in a different direction. I looked at the ground, "Uhm… since we're leaving this place after a few days, huh? So… want a coffee?" I asked, even if I know the answer.

She smiled, "Of course, let me just get something," she said.

Okay, let me tell you about Alison, she isn't like other girls. She met up with me at the same hallway after exactly five minutes, along with her white and purple sling bag strapped sideways on her torso, and her red Chuck Taylor's (she was barefoot earlier). She smiled and led me out of the beige and white painted house.

We seriously had a great time, we even laughing and tickling each other on the way home. Our date isn't like normal couples, we've quite known each other for a while making it not awkward at all. We had coffee, went to the park, caught in the under the rain, danced in the under the rain she even kissed me (on the cheek but a kiss nonetheless) under the rain. So by the time we're done with our goofing around, we were both soaked, our T-Shirts and jeans feels like a second skin, our hair flat on our head and forehead. But it was worth it, cuz we had a great time.

We stopped in front of the mansion's large main door. "So…" I started, she laughed. "I had a great time, Alexander. We might do that again…" she said, I smiled. For a moment there, we had our eyes locked on each other. But it was interrupted when someone yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Way to ruin a moment…

We ran inside and what greeted us… shocked us.

* * *

_~(Dave's P.O.V)~_

We had a normal day, except for the fact that Alison and Alexander wasn't there to join us for lunch, but our so-called normal day was ruined when this… sorry, I can't find the words how beautiful this person who teleported in the main hall is.

"I know, you people are shocked on why I am here, but I'm Aphrodite- goddess of love and beauty! I personally claim Brittany Hayes as my child," she said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Xavier yelled. Just then Alison and Alexander bursted through the main door. "YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING GUARD SIMPLE AND BRITTANY!?" Xavier said, his fists clenching. Aphrodite just pouted, "I thought you liked the kiss…" she said.

No way! No. Fucking. Way! He just kissed the goddess of beauty _and_ love!

"What mate?" Skye blurted out, pronouncing 'what' as 'wut' and 'mate' as 'might'. Xavier scratched the back of his neck while he had his interests on the ground. "Uh… hehe… it's the reason why I was stuck in bed earlier," he said, finally gathering up the courage to look up. "How is a kiss able to make you stay on bed?" asked Snowy. "… I don't know!" Xavier replied, Snowy held his hands up to surrender. "As I was saying! Brittany Hayes! Get over here so I can tell you your abilities!" Aphrodite called out. Brittany reluctantly walked over to Aphrodite. "Why is she telling Brittany her powers? Isn't that ours to know in time?" whispered Snowy to me. I shrugged, "Meh, who knows? She's the goddess of love, maybe Brit is a cupid or something…" I said.

I looked over to Brittany and Aphrodite, Brit looked confused… then, shocked, then happy!

Why the fuck is she happy?! This can't be good!

After a while, she walked over us, smiling. She flashed a smile to Xavier which I found beautiful and lovely, but from the looks of Xavier he seems fine by it. Like he didn't care.

He just nodded before looking at Aphrodite. "Alright! What did you tell her, Lady Aphrodite?" Xavier asked. The goddess of love just smiled, "Something… helpful," she replied. "Uhm… okay…? Just make sure that 'something helpful' isn't actually a dangerous thing we need to take care of," Xavier said. The goddess of love looked hurt, though I'm pretty much sure she's just teasing us. "How could I? When I already have plans stored for both of you and Arty dear, Xavier," Aphrodite exclaimed. Xavier and Artemis blushed. "You don't plan to-" Artemis started but Aphrodite interrupted, "Oh darling! Don't mind me! I'm just doing my job," Aphrodite said.

Artemis huffed, "I swear if I'm still a goddess, I'd summon my bow and shoot you!" she exclaimed. "Well, you aren't… anymore, and ta-ta!" she said before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke. We all coughed for a while and waved the smoke away until it's gone. I opened my eyes and saw a shocked Simple. "What the fuck was that! Being an Aphrodite kid is more than enough since people have fashion expectations from you and then this! I can't tolerate this!" she exclaimed.

"You can't tolerate that you have a sister as beautiful as me?" Brit asked, Simple just rolled her eyes. "Pssh! If that sister is a harlot like you, I'd rather be in the Hephaestus cabin!" Simple replied receiving a 'Hey!' from Laharl. "Ugh! Isn't he the ugly god?" Brit said, clearly ignoring the fact that there's a kid of Hephaestus here. "Respect my dad, you dimwit!" Laharl exclaimed. "Yeah! Respect Hephaestus! He deserves respect, since he's awesome and shit!" Skye replied.

I'm starting like this unique girl.

"Guys-!" Snowy started, but everyone ignored him. "Zeus, himself pitched him off of Olympus cuz he's so ugly!" Brit insisted. "So?! He realized that it was the most stupid move later on!" Snowy replied. "Actually, it's Hera who pitched Hephaestus off of Olympus, and that isn't the most stupid thing dad did," Artemis stated. "Ha! I agree with ya there, Arty!" Simple said. "Guys-!" Snowy started but once again interrupted. "But what is the most stupid thing that Zeus did?!" demanded Alexander, earning and elbow to the chest by Alison.

"I dunno! Maybe he bought some donuts and splattered it over the faces of the other Olympians?" Skye suggested. "What's with the donuts?" asked Josh, "I'm thinking about food right now…" Skye answered. "Guys-!" Snowy said, but still ignored. "You think about food _all_ the time, Skye!" Simple said, Skye looked at her like she's a psychic. "How did you know?! You mind reader!" Skye demanded. "You said it to me earlier!" Simple said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Ooooh…" was all Skye's reply. "Guys-!" Snowy said, clearly losing patience. "Back to the topic- about Zeus' most stupid move!" Xavier stated. "So what did Zeus do?" asked Alexander, earning another elbow from Alison. "Well, first, he can't keep his pants on- no offense there, Ephraim," said Laharl. "None taken," Ephraim said, coolly. "And second-" Laharl continued but this time it was Snowy who interrupts. "WILL YOU GUYS LISTEN?!" he said, we all silenced. "Good, as I was saying, we're acting like kids here! We should take matters seriously! Why would Chaos want another Aphrodite kid in our group?!" he said.

"Well, I dunno! Are we Chaos?!" Skye retorted, Snowy just glared at her. "Not now, Skye," Ephraim said softly. "Maybe because she holds a great potential to become someone important…" Xavier said, Brit batted her eyelashes flirtatiously toward Xavier which he ignored and I found it… appealing.

"… for the team…" he continued, suddenly Brit looked disappointed but she pulled Xavier by his shirt. "Oh, we are so meant to be, you just don't admit it," she said, inching close to Xavier. Xavier just smiled and leaned in closer, but at the last second he pushed her gently and looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't date sluts, like you…" he said before walking away- to Skye and Josh. "Way to go man!" Josh greeted. Ephraim had a small smile on her face, while Simple had a grin on her face (btw, I love her grins, even if it looked kinda like a yandere grin, how do I know what is her yandere grin? Don't ask), the rest had their jaws open (except Artemis who had a smug smile on her face).

No one dares to reject a kid of Aphrodite! I mean- ALL of the daughters of Aphrodite are gorgeous as fuck! But Xavier broke that rule, and made demigod history.

"What the fuck? Never mind, someday, you'll be mine, Xavier Edwards!" Brit said before going upstairs. Xavier just had no emotion on his face, after a while of awkward silence he said something, "She forgot my middle name", making us laugh. Silence again, but not awkward… rather… comfortable.

"So… what is the second most stupid thing that Zeus did?" asked Snowy.

* * *

_~(Brittany's P.O.V)~_

I just felt frustrated!

I have the powers that can seduce men anytime I want!

But it doesn't work on the person whom I want it to work to!

AAAAAGH! Why didn't mom tell me- well, she did tell something to me about not easily changing a man's thoughts.

"_You must be stronger to seduce men with someone in their hearts or those who have a strong will…"_

So… I must be strong enough, huh?

But… who will I train on? Josh said something about us moving from one place to another to train for a battle, so I can't seduce anyone longer than the men in the team… hmm… who is the lucky guy I will give my attention to?

Alexander? No, he's handsome but his attention was caught by that ugly girl who looked like a moron whose name is Alison.

Laharl? He's hot, but no… from what I heard he's Simple's cousin… and I think Simple is boring enough since she doesn't like One Direction, ugh! People who don't like One Direction is boooring (except Xavier, of course)! So I guess that makes him a boring and un-cool person…

Hmm… Josh? Ew… the guy's cute but it's his brother that I want.

Snowy? Cute… I'll consider him, but then again, he said he despises One Direction.

Ephraim? No… too formal, too gentle, he said he doesn't know what One Direction is, so he's LAME.

"WHO!" I screamed out loud. Then I thought of _him_…

Yes…

He's perfect… not as perfect as Xavier, though.

Dave John Alexander, cute, strong looking, he's even got a small cleft chin! He said he doesn't like One Direction but he says he's heard of their songs. He's a perfect target…

Dave, you're the luckiest man on Earth… for now.

* * *

**A/N:** I know… Brit is a bitch… and uhm… sorry for the people out there whose name is Brittany, she's just the name I got in my mind when I was planning this story…


	8. VIII

VIII. Skye's Past Told

* * *

**A/N:** Just a warning, this chapter is going to a bit… sad… since this chapter is referring to Skye's past before and during she met Xavier and Josh. In other words… this kind of a filler… KIND OF.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek Mythology which is owned by the ancient Greeks, 'Younglife' both by Anberlin.

* * *

_~(Skye's P.O.V)~_

_Hey brother, do you remember when  
We used to play outdoors  
'Till the light was absorbed by the night.  
Hey brother, it was an innocent time.  
We used to laugh 'till we cried,  
But still boys on the inside.  
(I wanna do it again)_

The lyrics are somewhat relatable. I'm listening to Anberlin's 'Younglife'. I dunno why, I just felt like it… it gives me past memories when… I'm still the predictable Athena kid. Smart, the look-before-you-leap kid.

I still remember the green grass of the park on the town where I live when I was young, I was so carefree. Not a single thing to make me think that I'm now a fugitive in Olympus…

I close my eyes and let the memories replay in my mind…

* * *

_~(Flashback)~_

I was four back then, visiting the park on one of dad's free time, he reads the newspaper while I play the sandbox. Just then, a kid walked over to me, his shadow covered my sand castle, causing for me to look up to him.

What greeted me is blue eyes, and blushing face. "Hello," I greeted, smiling. He rubbed his left upper arm, "H-Hello…" he said. "U-Uhm… c-could I p-play with you?" he stammered, I chuckled. "Of course you, silly! I'm Skye," I greeted, he stared at me for a while. "My name is Chris…" he greeted.

_~(End of Flashback)~_

* * *

Kind of typical, huh?

Meeting in a sandbox…

Our friendship bloomed, we had a great time each day, we shared lunches, we do home works together, helping each other (mostly I help him). But everything had to end does it? I was seven when dad met Xavier n Josh's mom- Ellen.

* * *

_~(Flashback)~_

"Skye! Dinner is ready! The guest is in here!" my dad called out.

We live in a penthouse so we had two floors. I immediately went down and what greeted me is a lady, looking in her mid-twenties…

"H-Hi…" I stammered, smiling. She smiled back, "You must be Skye, Philip told me so much about you, I'm Ellen," she said. I nodded and together we walked into the dining room.

We had a great time…

The week after that, dad and I visited Ellen's house, there… I met my two older brothers…

A boy about twelve and a boy about nine, along with Ellen, greeted us at the gates of the Clemente household. The older boy had blue eyes, pale-ish skin, light brown messy hair, and he maybe scrawny but he's got handsome features. The younger boy also had the same blue eyes, light brown hair, but that's where their same looks stopped, this boy had a side swept haircut, a bit tanned skin, and he's got a few fats (I'M NOT SAYING HE'S FAT! I'm just saying that he's KINDA chubby).

The older boy studied me as if I'm dirt or something, but the younger guy had a goofy smile on his face. "Heya! I'm Josh! This dude over here is my older brother Xavier, he's a bit… judge mental. Don't mind him," he greeted. I smiled, "I'm Skye," I replied. He grinned, showing his white teeth. "Nice to meet you, Skye! I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" Josh said before turning to Xavier.

"Right, Xavier?" he asked to his older brother. "Mhmph…" he replied before walking inside the mansion. He faced me, "Well… c'mon! I'll show you around!" he said before grabbing my hand and running to who knows where.

The three of us study in the same school, so Josh and I hung out a lot if Xavier had home works that needs some books in the library, which is a lot since he's in the higher grade. So we visit him sometimes to either annoy him or just read some sappy childish fairy tales.

But… one thing happened…

It was after school, few people were left in the school, either for their assignments or just detention. We were reading some stories, when Josh left to get more (we would usually build a fort of story books, novels, etc.) and I took a stroll to find something interesting… in a library.

Everything was eerily quiet... when I heard a growl a few meters behind me, I turned around and saw no one. My heart began to beat faster than usual and my breathing fastened. I heard more growling, causing my body to do the normal thing: run away.

I hear the growling and the footsteps getting closer, I tilted my head to the side for a while, buuut… stupid me! I tripped…

I was expecting death to go upon me there when… Lo and behold! A woman appeared before me with her back turned towards my direction, she have a long flowing brown hair, slim figure, and she's wearing a battle armor. She held her arm to the side exactly when and owl appeared next to her, the owl used her arm as a branch to perch on.

She summoned (YES, summoned) a three feet long sword lowered it. The owl flew towards something towards the direction of the growling, and before I know it, there's blood stains on the dark green carpet of the library. But not from her… but to the thing that she killed.

Something came into view beside her, I gasped when I saw it. A black Labrador slightly bigger than its' adult form. I backed away a bit. She faced me, I tensed up. "It's okay… you're safe now," she said, and somewhat her voice sounds familiar. "W-Who are you?" I asked, she ignored me. I stood up, "Are you my guardian angel?" I asked. She just smiled, "… I'm far more than your guardian angel, Skye. I'm far more than any angel…" she said.

"Oh… but… who are you?" I asked one more time. "My name starts with A and ends with the same letter…" she hinted. I stared at her and noticed that she have grey eyes. Why didn't I notice that before?

"As much as I want to chat, I have to go…" she said. "Where?" I asked, she walked beside me. "Don't tell anyone about this incident, and Skye, you're more important than you think you are…" she said, before walking past me.

What?

"Skye! Where are you!? We're going home!" Josh said, I yelled back "I'm here!". I turned to the direction she went to, but she just… she's gone…

Weird…

Today was Ellen and dad's marriage. I was their flower girl. It had been fun… and itchy. Seriously, gowns itch.

The next day, dad and Ellen told us to pack since we're leaving in a few hours…

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

Not that I don't like to visit other places and all… it's just that… I'm going to miss living in this loft and my friend- Chris.

"Well, Skye, dear, your dad and I have decided that we would move to a different state and live there! Yay!" she said with sincere excitement on her voice. I kind of felt happy since Ellen is a great person and all… but… there's just some things I can't let go…

I just sighed, "Fine…" I muttered before going to my room and packing my stuff. After a half hour, I was finished packing. I quickly ran towards the door, while in the mean-time grabbed my jacket on the hanger. "Where are you going?" a voice asked, I tensed up. I turned to see Xavier, his blue eyes pierced my grey eyes. "I said 'Where are you going'?" he asked one more time, making me scared. "I… I will say good bye to my friend! I can't just leave him hanging there! Waiting for me as his playmate," I spoke up.

He studied me for a moment until he turned his head to the side- to the direction of the kitchen's arch. At first I thought he was going to tell our parents my plans but instead he did something else…

"Mom! I'll Skye out for a walk! You can pick us up at the park when we're leaving for Manhattan!" Xavier said. "Okay, honey! Oh, and could you buy some chocolate milk? Josh might ask for some during the trip," she commanded. Xavier pulled my left arm and we headed for the elevator. When we are both inside, I asked him something.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, he just looked at me. "If you are sneaking out on the day you are moving out of town for a friend, then you two must be really good friends…" he said before facing the elevator doors which mirrors us. After a while he added something that shocked me even more, "And also because you're family… I have to keep you happy," he said, then faced me again but this time a smile.

It's not a I-will-lie-to-you-someday smile, but a sincere one. The one that I never thought that he would show me.

"Because you're my little sister…" he added, then the elevator doors opened with a 'DING'. He took me out of the loft, hailed a taxi, and we arrived at the park and saw Chris sitting on his favorite bench spot on which we are always sitting at and two kids seem to pick on him.

We got out of the taxi and I immediately hurried off to Chris. "Where is your girlfriend, Davis? Did she leave you alone now?" the one with beige shorts and a dark green shirt that's a bit loose teased, Chris just looked at the green grass, I could feel he is trying to not let his emotions get ahead of him. "Yeah! I bet she found another boy who is better than you!" the boy in baggy shorts and loose red shirt teased.

Chris balled his fists harder, trying to control his emotions but I could see him failing. "Stop it!" I said, the one with the baggy clothing grinned. "Oooh! Look it's your girlfriend, Davis!" he said. "He doesn't like it when you call him by his last name!" I said, the first kid laughed. "Ha! So? Are supposed to care?" he asked, "Yes… you should or else I'll shove your ugly butts into those garbage cans over there…" I heard a familiar voice say. Chris and I turned around to see Xavier walking towards us.

"Who do you think you are… punk?" one asked but I could sense fear into his voice. "Hmph… I'm Xavier… and I'm eleven years old, older brother to Skye, and if your grubby hands lay one single skin patch on her, I'll rip your guts out and I'm not afraid to do it… do you want a demo on how I'll do it? Give me a squirrel for me to do it on, I'm not afraid…" Xavier said, with a smug smile on his face.

We turned to the bullies, their emotions are mixed; fear and shock. "M-Mister… W-We are r-really s-sorry-" the first bully said but Xavier interrupted him. "Get. Your. Faces. Out. Of. Here. Or. Else. I'll. Skin. You. Alive." Xavier said, as if to detail what gore thing he'll do and patching it to the minds of the jerks. The two of them yelped and ran away.

After a while, Xavier spoke up. "Now you may have your talk, and your welcome…" he said before walking away, he stopped under a tree not a few meters away from us and pulled out his Gameboy Advance from his backpack which I never noticed before and began playing.

I faced Chris. "Hey, thanks for defending me-" he began but I cut him off. "I'm leaving…" I said, he looked shocked. "What…?" he asked, I looked at the green grass. "I… I'm leaving for a different place later…" I said. "But-! Only for a visit, right? I mean, you wouldn't actually leave-leave, you'll just have a week of vacation there!" he said, I didn't answer. "Right…?" he asked one more time. I gazed into his blue eyes, and you know what I saw? Sadness. Pure. Fucking. Sadness.

I shook my head, "I'm really leaving, I don't know when we'll go back here…" I replied. He just smiled, though I could tell that he's forcing it. "Just visit for Christmas, Skye… remember our friendship…" he said before walking away. As I watched him walk away a smile began to slowly creep up my face. "I will, Chris… I will…" I said before walking towards Xavier's direction.

My older brother looked up the moment he saw my small shadow looming partially over him. "We good to go?" he asked, I nodded meekly. He stood up, turned his gadget off, placed it in his bag, and held my hand. "I remember, we gotta buy some chocolate milk, what'd you want?" he asked, maybe trying to cheer me up. I stared into his blue eyes, "How 'bout some chips, do you like chips?" he asked. I managed a small smile and nodded.

I stood before the huge buildings of Haven's Wolves… feeling nervous, because for the second time of my life we moved out, since dad and Ellen have some major business here. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Don't worry, it's just another school… last year won't happen again…" Xavier said beside me, I faced him.

Let me tell you something, I might be Xavier's sister but I can't avoid to say that he's handsome… really handsome. It's like he's half god or something, sure, in this time he still might be a bit of a scrawny guy (or as what I like to call 'Fetus Xavier') but that doesn't change his facial features… well, his face has less muscle/fat but still.

About last year you say?

Well, I'm now ten so… it's been nearly two years since I left Chris and never looked back. I was bullied a lot last year for me being smarter than my age… in the last three months of the last school year, I turned my back around my studies, I became reckless, I refused to study (since a part of me realized that classes are a bore) and worst of all… I have no friends.

"Nah, I'll keep it cool, Xavier. Besides, what could be beyond those big mahogany double doors?" I said, he smiled. Josh walked beside us, "Aw man! I just totally had a chance with Alyssa back there and now we moved out!" Josh whined earning a chuckle from Xavier. "If we didn't I'd probably be in jail, since I'll kill those bastards who tried to bully Skye," Xavier said. "Pssh! You're scrawny! How could you kill someone?" Josh taunted. "As if you aren't scrawny too, Josh…" I said, Xavier made an expression that says 'Oooh burn!'

"Whatever! I'm going to get chicks in this school! Mark my words!" Josh said before running inside the school, I just shook my head before we both followed him.

_~(End of Flashback)~_

* * *

Shit! What time is it?!

I checked my iPad Nano's time- five pm.

Great, I slept and have weird flashback dreams…

Ugh…

I groggily got off my bed and walked outside, not even bothering to turn on the lights, fix my bed, and comb my hair. It was Snowy who greeted me first, "Mornin' sleeping beauty, you've been asleep nearly the whole day… well, you showed up for breakfast but still…" he said. "Mmph… anything I missed?" I asked, my voice a bit hoarse. "Hmm… not much, but your mom, Athena,"- that got my attention so much I looked into his green eyes while he talked- "have ordered us around to do something…" he said. "But she's Olympus' tactician! She should rely on Olympian help!" I said.

He shrugged, "Xavier asked this. The reply we got is that Olympus is working double time for an army- I think they placed Martial Law on the Compound…" he said. I looked down, "What… What are mom's orders?" I asked. "We have to pick up one of your siblings in Millington, she said to us that we should keep two of them away from the Compound… we're leaving tomorrow after Xavier bought another ride…" Snowy said.

My eyes turned wide…

Because of two reasons. She's asking us to lessen the army of Olympus against us! (She's somehow betraying her father) and Millington is the place where I met Chris…as much as I want to see him again, I have a feeling he now probably hates me for leaving him back then.

I hope tomorrow doesn't go here too fast… Oh God, help me!

* * *

**A/N:** Just comment…


	9. MUST READ!

I am seriously not happy... I need comments! I need to know whether this story is good- or bad. I need criticism! But not the flames because I bashed One Direction- NO! I don't need fangirl bashing, I need constructive criticism. And if you folks are wondering... NOBODY is perfect here, no one, not Chaos, not Xavier, NO ONE! I'm even trying to make Xavier have many flaws considering the fact that he's the main character, thus he shouldn't be perfect. God dammit! Look, I'm trying to learn how to write here, and publishing this thing on this site is been a help but please! Send me comments or... or some bashing why Artemis became mortal and all that!

BUT! But if you guys just commented on One Direction bashing, it wouldn't (I REPEAT) it wouldn't affect me... at all (Unless of course that came from a DIRECTIONATOR I would take notice of it). The three comments I received is from my friend- who can by the way just chat it to me on Facebook. I need your thoughts on this story! That's why I made it! So I can know other's thoughts! Gods! Just... Comment, okay?!


End file.
